High School Bet
by Kinkycurls
Summary: Four high school juniors, known as the Akatsuki, make a bet during the first week of school to go as far with one person as possible. What happens when four freshmen catch their attention but may not return their feelings? Find out how the Akatsuki tries to woo the people who unknowingly captured their heart. Sex pranks, kinkiness, fluff, lemon, yaoi and more.
1. Chapter 1 : High School

High school, the place where students anticipate only to fear entering whole new school. It's the place where mixed emotions embarrassment, awkwardness, and drama had turned up a few notches.

Needless to say, the ones that feared this were the freshmen of high school. Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Tobi were such freshmen. The friends each had their own opinion of high school, but none too positive.

Deidara had told his parents many times to send him to a private high school for the rich, where he thought he belonged. He wasn't all too happy when he was told to go to a public high school, in fact, he was down right fuming. His parents said something about being too cocky and arrogant just because he was loaded, but hey, why did he have to listen to their lecture?

Hidan wasn't that excited about this as well. He thought it was outrages to wake up so early in the morning just to be somewhere he didn't want to be. He could've just lived off his parent's assets and be doing just fine but his parents wouldn't have any of that. He too was cocky and spoilt, but at least he could afford to be.

Itachi just wanted to blend into the crowd, just like he did in middle school. He wasn't the type who wanted extra attention. He decided to lay low and just get good grades by the end of senior year, just like in middle school. Then, he would go off to some well-known college and repeat the same process until he took over his father's oil company.

Tobi was Itachi's cousin. He too was being groomed into one of the big shots of the company and in due time, he would be out there bathing in green notes. At least that's what his parents wanted. Tobi, being a good boy and always obeying his parents wishes, did as he was told and came to high school, a place he dreaded. He wasn't as smart as the rest of his friends, he was surprised that he even passed middle school. He only hoped he could keep up with the rest and not get picked on.

This gang of freshmen were loaded, really attractive, and most of them were pretty smart but they were feeling butterflies in their stomachs like the rest of the middle school graduates. So, this was high school.

Then there were others who had experience in the school, such as the juniors and seniors, such as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were the cream of the crop. They were a group of juniors who had the highest social ranking in the whole high school. They all had a certain quirk to them that made them worthy of the notorious gang.

Sasori was the head of the school's student council. He was extremely smart, good in sports, tough, slightly sadistic, and most of all good-looking. He was the brains to the Akatsuki, but he wasn't the leader, they didn't have one. Sasori was the popular and good-looking asshole that almost everyone liked, even in spite of his cruelty.

Sasori's cruelty alone allowed him to be part of the Akatsuki. Broken hearts and broken bones were parts of Sasori's weekly routine as he dealt them out to unsuspecting victims. His sadistic nature sure did come in handy.

Kakuzu was the council's treasurer. He was smart with money, stingy with it even. He was tall, masculine, oriented and neat. However, he was sometimes too impulsive. Kakuzu was the brawns of the Akatsuki, the bully you really wouldn't want to mess with, considering his impatient behavior.

He had scars and stitches from a gang fight not too long ago. In order to protect his friends he got beat up real good. Most people couldn't even tell who he was when he came back to school after being discharged from the hospital. Still, this didn't stop him from getting a locker full of notes on Valentine's day.

Kisame was the council's vice-president. This fact shocked the freshmen but he won it from his humor. One could say Kisame had always been the class clown who never passed up a good joke. This won him the votes of everyone during the council election so that he was where he stood today. Aside from his humorous nature, he helped Kakuzu in the strength department.

Kisame had tattooed gill-shaped lines on his cheeks on his birthday during his freshmen year. He had also dyed his skin a light shade of blue just for the heck of it. He looked pretty much like a shark and it suited him well too. People thought he was a monster with such looks and strengths, but proves them wrong with his jokes. He was the guy people had mixed emotions about.

Zetsu was the council's secretary. He scored the highest in every test or exam throughout the grade. He was Schizo so he could be understanding and caring at times but blunt and harsh at others. But one thing was certain with both sides of Zetsu, mess with his friends and he'll think of a plot that'll put you into the hospital for weeks and put that into action.

Zetsu was half pale and half tan with green hair and golden eyes. Students stereotyped him as a freak of nature but Zetsu ignored them. He was also the brains of the Akatsuki as well.

The Akatsuki members were notorious in their school. So far, they had gotten into 20 gang fights, 11 ending with their opponents in the hospital and 7 ending with a couple of dead people. They weren't students to be messed with. They kept the school under control but wouldn't beat one up unless that person agitated them. Although irritating the Akatsuki was fairly easy so it was best to steer clear of them.

They had it all - the popularity, the status, and the bite to their barks. The only thing the didn't have, would have had to be a proper family background and enough money, but I digressed.

When the freshmen stepped through the double doors, they only heard whispers of 'Akatsuki' this and 'Akatsuki' that. Hidan and his friends had found out that the Akatsuki would pay every clique a special visit. As the freshmen shuffled their feet to their lockers, the felt their guts twist into knots. Let's just say that the rumors of the Akatsuki spread like wildfire even amongst the newbies and they were one to be feared.

* * *

Alright that was just the introduction :)  
This is a request from a close friend, so I hope all you other readers would enjoy :D

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 : Week 1

**Chapter 2: Week 1**

The freshmen gathered in the library. It was really big, about the size of a football field, so it was still pretty spacious even with all of them in it. Rows and rows of bookshelves contained books about philosophy to sci-fi novels. It had about every book from the most recently releases to those that have been around for two decades or more. Tables were lined neatly and some of the older students were seated there reading books or studying. Itachi thought he quite liked it here, the quiet and relaxed ambiance was something he greatly appreciated.

There was a teacher standing in the middle of the large group of freshmen that had formed a circle around him. With him stood four students who looked to be at least past sophomore year. The teacher introduced them as the head of the school, the student council and then individually. As soon as the teacher took his leave, most of the councilors broke out in smirks.

"Welcome to High school, **you poor dogs.**" The weird skinned boy, Zetsu, spat the last part out.

"Listen here and listen good. We're the Akatsuki, and we call the shots here. So you better not create trouble if you know what's good for you." The heart-throb known as Sasori announced, venom dripping off the last few words of his sentence.

Loud gasps and shocked expressions were present around the room. By now, most of them already know how notorious the Akatsuki was. Some of the teens standing nearer to the Akatsuki even took a few steps back. The Akatsuki snickered inwardly at the response they received. It was always the same thing, make them scared and they'll cower away. However, there was _one_ particular group of freshmen who didn't even flinch. Of course, it had to be the group of rich kids.

Deidara and Hidan weren't impress with their little speech at all, let alone intimidated by it. They had loads of money at their disposal and money could solve everything, right? They could have just told their parents to buy the whole school, it wouldn't matter. Yes, the boys were too thick in the head, but they didn't care. Itachi, on the other hand, didn't really care about much in general. He wasn't scared or surprised. He had anticipated the Akatsuki to be high-ranking and powerful, although he wasn't expecting them to be _this_ good. Tobi wasn't scared one bit too. In fact, he wanted to ridicule them to no end for being so smug. He was having one of those times where his alter ego, Obito, was taking over. He glared at the juniors, especially the guy with green hair for his mockery.

"You don't have to scare the shit out of them on the first day, guys." The blue skinned teen, Kisame chuckled. "There's always more time for that."

"Fine." Sasori answered as he told the freshmen to follow them out of the library and for a tour of the school.

The Akatsuki showed the freshmen the cafeteria, football field, basketball court, courtyard, the location of all the classes as well as teacher's rooms. They were then led to hallways lined up with lockers of different colors. On the left, there were lockers the colors of red and green while on the right, there were lockers of blue and purple. The freshmen walked past the blue lockers, taking note that they were the biggest lockers of them all.

"These are the students of junior year's lockers. In other words, they're our lockers." Kisame informed as they continued walking to the purple lockers.

"These are yours." Sasori said in an emotionless tone as he pointed to the purple ones. Each wall was lined with two levels of lockers, one below and the other on top. At the end of the row of lockers, there was a door leading outside the building to where the basketball court was. On the opposite end of the school was the football field.

From time to time, the Akatsuki would make crude jokes, or rather any type of jokes, to purposefully daunt some of the more timid students. The only seemed to be one gang who seemed unfazed by all the threats, and that was Deidara's. They seemed like they couldn't care less about anything at all. One by one, they were handed their schedules by one of the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki took note of the names of these freshmen. To say that they were intrigued, was a bit of an understatement. With that done, they headed to their first class that day.

Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Hidan each had different classes to go to, so the decided to meet at lunch instead.

* * *

The rich kids sat at the only available table which was near to an empty one which was an island . They would have considered the other table available if it didn't have a 'reserved' sign on it. They received wary stares from some sophomores who sat quite a distance away. It was funny how the reserved table was secluded from all the other tables, but they didn't give it much thought. As long as it was out of ear-shot from the other tables, they had no complaints about where they sat.

"Damn un! I had to sit next to that smug red-head, out of all people, during Geography! And our tables were _connected_, yeah." Deidara complained to his friends as they sat down.

"Well I was sitting near that fuck-head in stupid Math class!" Hidan bitched about the tall tanned male whom he sat in front of. Kakuzu wouldn't give the chair-kicking a rest through out the whole lesson. It's not that Hidan was paying attention, he was just trying to take a peaceful nap. But was Kakuzu going to have that? Fuck no!

"Well History is just boring and time-consuming!" Obito grumbled. He still hasn't returned to the normal, childish Tobi. _Must have been the lack of sleep, un, _Deidara thought.

Itachi had just kept quiet because he found Biology class alright. He figured it wasn't difficult if he'd pay attention in class. His friends continued to complain about the Akatsuki and whatnot. Itachi continued to remain silent the whole time, he hadn't come face to face with one of them personally before. It seemed that neither had Tobi, but Obito had a lot to say about Zetsu.

"That asshole, calling us dogs like that!" Obito growled in his deep voice that Tobi never seemed to possess.

"And that dude Sasori, asking me to shut up and glaring at me the whole time like I was a bother, un!" Deidara seemed to fume about no end to that.

"Because you _were_, brat." A monotonous voice came from behind Deidara. Itachi looked up ,across the table, to see said red-head standing there looking bored.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock when he turned to face Sasori but it quickly changed to a scowl. "What an ass, yeah."

Sasori grabbed Deidara by the collar and pulled the blonde out of his seat. He lifted Deidara from the ground by the neck, choking him as he did so. "I wouldn't talk back if I were you, brat." By this point of time, the whole cafeteria went silent. All eyes were on them as Sasori continued to slowly cut of the blonde's air supply.

Deidara gasped for air and choked out in a raspy voice, "But y-you aren't, yeah?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and his expression twisted into one of a sadistic smile. He tightened his grip on Deidara's neck when out of the blue, something connected with his left cheek and he tumbled on to the floor. He got up almost instantly and glared daggers at Hidan who had just punched the red-head. "Hey, bastard! Don't fucking do that to my friends, got it fucker?"

Sasori rubbed his cheek as he felt it sting. _Damn those idiots,_he thought. "Hey Sasori! **You alright?" **Zetsu asked, his face darkening in anger. He was sitting with the rest of the Akatsuki, save for Sasori, at the reserved table. _It just had to be them, _Itachi inwardly sighed.

He saw Kisame staring at him and he gave an apologetic nod. Kisame just nodded back and turned to where Sasori was at. Now, Sasori had Deidara in a headlock and Deidara was using his elbow to jab the red-head away. Sasori winced but didn't let go. He was surprisingly strong for his height, since he was even shorter than Deidara. Sasori was so strong, he could hold the headlock with one hand even with Deidara struggling. He used his free hand to pull Deidara's pony-tail downwards so that the blonde was looking up at him. And that's when he decided to strike.

He leaned towards to blonde and kissed him. The blonde was shocked beyond belief and thrashed about until he got out of the headlock, instantly punching Sasori in the stomach. Sasori took a couple of steps back and smirked at the blonde. Deidara childishly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as if he were wiping away the germs he had contracted from the kiss.

Sasori gave Hidan another glare as he sat down and continued eating. Slowly but surely, the cafeteria was filled with noise again. Some student were now staring and pointing at the table Deidara and his friends occupied. Every so often, Hidan, Deidara and even Tobi would scowl of the members of the Akatsuki, Itachi was just trying to stay out of trouble, his parents would flip if he ever got punished for anything. Sasori and Zetsu would glare back at them when they caught their juniors giving them a face. Kakuzu would glower at them sometimes too. Kisame gave some apologetic nods, just like the one Itachi had given him.

"This means war, yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Tobi and Hidan shouted.

So _this_ was the first day of high school. What a great start this was.

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. Deidara and his friends met under the cherry blossom tree of their school's courtyard which was right in front of the school. This gave them a perfect view of the school parking lot, where the Akatsuki dominated before schooling hours. Tobi and his friends had been having a hard time, all thanks to the Akatsuki.

Deidara found out that other than Tuesdays, he had to put up with that annoying red-head every day because of Geography, Art and Wood work. Art and Wood work! They were lessons of art and the red-head had to spoil everything! The red-head would always reject his opinion of art and said that his own belief was right! To hell with that eternal shit, art is fleeting! What's more, it seemed that Sasori couldn't stop flirting with Deidara. Was he gay? Deidara didn't know. What he did know was that the more Sasori flirted with him, the more he couldn't stop thinking of what the red-head had said. And that kiss... what was it? Was it for fun? Or did Sasori have feelings for him? But that was impossible, right?

Sasori smirked inwardly as he saw the blonde with his group of friends at the cherry tree again. Soon, he was going to have Deidara wrapped around his little finger. Sasori wasn't good with emotions, if anything, he disdained them. But sometimes, he would use them to his advantage. And now, was such a time. He chuckled when he remembered the blonde staring into space in deep thought right after Sasori implied that they should do something dirty together. One thing he concluded about Deidara was he was the one blonde that was as dumb as everyone thought. Sasori had always played with people's feelings for his own entertainment but Deidara brought it to a whole different level. He couldn't wait until he broke the blonde. He was anticipating it.

Hidan was having a rough time as well. He was at the football trials on Wednesdays when he found out that Kakuzu was on the team. Not only that, but he was the star quarterback. No wonder all the girls paid attention to him. He shoved Hidan as he they walked past each other. During the try outs itself, he tackled Hidan even if Hidan wasn't in the way. Hidan was fuming by the time they could take a break. Once the coach walked away, he started shouting profanities at Kakuzu. He tried to throw a couple of punches at him but Kakuzu blocked them all by catching his fists. With both of their hands locked, Hidan tried something new. He kneed Kakuzu in the crotch successfully, causing the older male to pull back. Hidan laughed like a mad man at Kakuzu's reaction as he held his hands near his groin, face turning a slight shade of pink. Hidan eventually passed the try outs as backup quarterback. He was glad he got the role but it meant seeing Kakuzu more often. He was thinking of bribing the coach the kick Kakuzu out of the team but his parents didn't allow it. They even cut his allowance by half the original amount! What a fucking outrage!

Kakuzu wasn't too happy with that little show Hidan put on during football try outs. It had hurt like a bitch and he made plans to get revenge. He and Hidan only had Math class together but since Hidan joined football and was backup quarterback, seeing him often was inevitable. He was going to make Hidan sorry that his little ass ever got in Kakuzu's way. So what if Hidan was rich and hot? Kakuzu was older and was going to make him pay. But he couldn't say he wasn't impressed with Hidan. It"s been at least two years since anyone had spoken to him so colorfully and dared to make a move on him. This boy was interesting, to say the least.

Tobi was freaking out a lot recently. He had been thinking of the first day of school, where his alter ego, Obito, had been constantly glaring at the Akatsuki members during lunch. He had especially taken extra care of glaring at Zetsu and Sasori. He didn't like what Sasori had done to Deidara, in fact he down right detested it. He also didn't like what Zetsu had called his friend on the first day. Sure he was scared of them, but he had a score to settle with Sasori and Zetsu. So what if the Akatsuki could beat him to a bloody pulp? So what if they kidnapped and tortured him? Tobi was scared, that's what! But if it was for the sake of his friends, Tobi didn't care! He was going to stand up for them, even if it put himself at risk.

Zetsu had been receiving glare from Tobi all week. It wasn't any normal glare though, it was like Tobi expected something from him. He got the same glare during the whole of English and Spanish classes. He was starting to think the only thing the kid ever did was glare. Kuro, Zetsu's dark side, was getting really irritated from his never-ending gaze. Shiro, on the other hand, didn't find it offensive but very peculiar. Did he owe the Uchiha anything? Or did he do something that might've gotten him mad? Other than the incident with Sasori, he couldn't think of anything else. Shiro wanted to apologize but Kuro didn't want to. In the end, Zetsu decided that if he ever talked to Tobi, he would do what he felt like. Hopefully, he would apologize,** and hopefully, he didn't**.

Itachi was glad that his parents were pleased with him joining the basketball team. All he did was to achieve to please them. It beat going to school with a black eye and split lip any day. So what if his parents were too demanding? As long as he played his cards right, he wouldn't get into any type of trouble. Itachi was a genius so he did extremely well in his studies. He only hoped that the basketball team's captain wouldn't spite him. Kisame was the captain. Itachi didn't expect that, but he didn't expect a bunch of things in high school. He knew Kisame was nicer than the rest, and he wanted Kisame to stay that way.

Kisame was surprised when Itachi got through basketball trials. He wasn't underestimating Itachi, it was just that Itachi seemed more of the type that would be in the library after school than out on court. He was quite amused was he saw Itachi do lay-ups almost effortlessly. One could say that for a guy who looked like he hadn't been out of the house for ages because of his deathly pale skin, Itachi shot hoops amazingly well. Kisame was looking forward to see more of Itachi and his little gang in action. And he could say his friends were as well.

* * *

**Finally done! I'd like to thank crystalfox127, RyokoRyuketsu and loverofakatsuki for reviewing my story and giving me the will power to finish this chapter by today LOL :D**

**Like? Dislike? Review either way! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Week 3

**Week 3, Autumn**

The Akatsuki sat around their usually island for lunch. Since school had started today, Zetsu had an uneasy look on his face. He was tapping his fingers on the table out of his nervousness.

Kakuzu sighed angrily. "If you have something to say, then say it. "

Zetsu bit his lip, but told them anyway. " **It's been 2 years since Pein died.** I think we should all move on."

Kakuzu held his breath. He didn't think Zetsu would say something like that.

The atmosphere around the table had tensed. They had all stopped eating, even Sasori and Kisame. They avoided eye contact from each other, some even looking down on to their lap as they remembered their previous Leader.

* * *

It was freshmen year when the group of friends including their Leader, Pein had banned their group together. They were like the best of friends, brothers even.

It was somewhere in April, when the remaining four members had admitted to each other that they fancied Pein. They didn't fight over it, instead they wished each other the best of luck. But by luck, Pein had fallen in love with a blue haired girl named Konan, and it seemed that Konan loved Pein too.

They dated for a while, they had even made love. But in May, Konan's parents had found out about them. Konan, coming from a rich family, was forbidden to see Pein any longer as he was from the ghettos of the town.

Konan was to move to another city and go to school there instead, but she didn't want to, yet she didn't have a choice. She had cried while telling Pein the news, her heart aching because she didn't want to leave the man she loved.

When Pein heard of the news, he was grief-stricken. The four other members tried their best to cheer him up, but it just never happened. He had gone days without eating or sleeping properly, just enough so that he could survive and be anguished over his loved one. Just as Konan was about to leave, Pein called to meet her one last time.

The next time Sasori and his friends saw him, they were too late. He was already dead. The couple had committed lovers' suicide by drowning themselves in the ocean. The police had found them a day after it happened.

Even in the face of death, Pein had a smile on his face. He was no doubt happy to be able to be with Konan for all eternity, in the afterlife.

Konan, however, wasn't smiling. But one will know she wanted this too because of her tight grip on Pein's hand and her peaceful expression.

The remaining Akatsuki members looked at them with a frown. They had a liked Pein dearly and were saddened by his death. However, they were also happy for him.

They regretted not confessing to Pein about their feelings. If they did, maybe it wouldn't have turned out that way. But who were they to say what lay ahead in the future? They could only hope that way. The death of their friend had taken a huge toll on them. They just couldn't help but think it was partially their fault. For a year they had never gotten past Pein's death. And it wasn't until recently that they had stopped mourning over him.

* * *

Kisame snapped out of his thoughts. The image of Pein and Konan that night was etched into his mind. He sighed. "Zetsu is right. It's already been such a long time."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement. They were right. The deceased can never come back no matter how much they yearned for it. He looked over to Sasori who was still reminiscing over the past.

Sasori had taken the news the worst that faithful night. His grandmother had left him earlier on that same year and then he had to deal with his crush's death. He had hated emotions ever since. They made him weak, he said, they made him vulnerable.

Sasori looked up at all of them and nodded. He knew they was no denying it He should have forgotten about the past a long time ago.

"To help us move on, let's make a bet, **shall we?**" Zetsu suggested.

Kakuzu quirked a brow, "What bet?"

"It's a bet that all of us will agree on; **let's see who can go the furthest with the person of their choice this year.**" Zetsu smirked wickedly at that.

Kisame thought about it and it didn't seem such a bad idea. He would move on more easily with a goal in mind. He started thinking about who he may have feelings for. Well then, who would it be ?

Kakuzu stared at them in annoyance. He didn't like the plan, but he wasn't going to be left out on a bet. For all he knows he might win, although the chances were really slim. His love for money had won over his logic, and he wondered how he could win this bet.

Sasori didn't look so bored for once. He thought he quite liked the idea, and he knew the perfect person to play with for this. Zetsu didn't say he had to like that person, he just said someone Sasori had chosen. Sasori gave himself a pat on the back for his devious plans.

Zetsu was just trying to help his friends. He didn't really care who won, so long as his friends stop thinking about their past Leader. It was time all of them moved on, even himself.

"I suppose we're all in on this bet?" Zetsu asked. Everyone else nodded. "**Alright, then who had caught your eyes?**" Kuro asked.

Kakuzu just shook his head, indicating that he hasn't thought of anyone so far. Sasori and Kisame just had smirks on their faces, meaning that they have already thought of someone. "I haven't found anyone that interests me, **yet.**" Zetsu said blandly.

The rest nodded and continued eating and chatting. They all wondered how this would play out.

* * *

Deidara sat at the lunch table staring into space. Since he sat down, he had only taken two small bites from his tray of food. He couldn't stop thinking about that sensuous red-head, Sasori.

He still couldn't figure out if Sasori was messing with him. But sometimes his mind would wander off and he'll begin to think that, what if he did like the blonde? The possibilities of the things that could do were endless. He had started to realize that he may have had a teeny crush on said red-head.

"Hidan, can you get me more food?" Itachi asked.

Hidan gave him a questioning look.

"Bring Tobi with you too." Itachi added. His expression didn't change, regardless of the way Hidan was looking at him.

"Okay? Come with me Tobi, we're going to get more fucking food to get fucking stuffed!" He dragged Tobi away with him to the queue for food. There was a look in Itachi's eye that made him comply. There was a hint of red in them, which only meant urgency. He wondered what was wrong with the ebony haired male, but didn't think too much about it. He was going to make Itachi spill later.

Back at the table, Itachi's eyes still had that glint of red in it. "Deidara, what's wrong?"

Deidara snapped out of his trance and looked around. Only Itachi and him were at that table. "Nothing, un."

"Don't lie to me, Deidara. Who were you thinking about just now?"

Deidara bit his lip. "Nobody, un."

"Deidara," Itachi warned. "We dated before, remember? I'd know that look in your eye anywhere." He continued as he voice fell into a whisper. "You have a crush, don't you?"

Deidara cursed under his breath for Itachi being able to read him so well as he felt his face heat up. He wasn't exactly sure if it was a crush. All he knew was that stupid red-head's image wouldn't stop entering his mind.

"I don't know, yeah." Deidara answered. Itachi's gaze softened a little and Hidan and Tobi made their way back. They all continued eating and chatting as per normal and this time, Deidara joined in to.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Deidara found himself trying to find the red-head all day. It wasn't because he wanted to talk to him, he just wanted to see Sasori. He couldn't stop looking for him at lunch but he wasn't at his usual table although all his friends were.

Deidara couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Sasori sick? Did he meet an accident? Was he in the hospital? Questions about Sasori bombarded his mind but yet he couldn't find a suitable answer. He was going to get a headache of this keeps up.

Hidan had football after school today. He was on his guard in case Kakuzu tried something funny. Kakuzu had steered clear of him during practice unless he needed to work with Hidan. To their dismay, their coach had said that they needed to work together more often. By the end of training, they were both exhausted and sweaty so they hit the showers.

Hidan went into the stall before Kakuzu could try anything funny. However, Hidan wasn't exactly done with Kakuzu yet, he had put itching powder on the older male's clothes and in his backpack.

Kakuzu made some plans himself. He went into the next stall and took a quick shower. He was about to exit the stall when he heard a yell. Hidan's yell to be exact.

"FUCK! Who the fuck did this? I'll kill that bastard!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs as Kakuzu smirked. He had put black dye in Hidan's shampoo. It wasn't too outrages like pink or purple, the teachers would have noticed the difference. But he thought that black would make enough impact.

He stepped out of the stall looking at Hidan with his eyebrows raised, a smug look was on his face. Hidan's face was red with anger but it started to die down as he noticed Kakuzu started searching himself. He scratched more, more, and more until Hidan started laughing. The incessant itch wasn't stopping as Kakuzu felt the need to scratch all over his body. And by all over, it included his crotch, or more specifically, his dick.

He wanted to soothe the itch real bad but he couldn't do it with Hidan there. In a few more seconds, it was getting almost unbearable! He didn't care anymore, he brought one hand to his crotch and he rubbed it through the fabric.

Hidan, who had been holding his sides while Kakuzu scratched himself like an ape, was shocked when Kakuzu started rubbing himself. Kakuzu started rubbing himself harder because of itching powder and Hidan was staring at him. Kakuzu had a mix of relief and discomfort on his face.

"What did you do to me?" Kakuzu asked in a gruff voice. There was a small blush on his cheeks that were barely visible because of his tan skin.

Hidan had his cocky grinned etched on his face. "Nothing a bit of fucking itching powder can't do."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as he continued to scratch and soothe his itches. It was getting better but he'll have to put up with it until he got home.

"Consider this pay back for my hair, bastard." Hidan scowled at him. His once beautiful white hair had turned ebony black like Tobi's. It didn't look half bad, just out of character.

Kakuzu stopped his scratching and walked over to Hidan. Ignoring the annoying feeling, he slammed Hidan back against the wall, body going dangerously close to Hidan's.

"You think you can get away with this?" Kakuzu dared him to answer.

Hidan took a deep breath before taking a step forward and shouting, "So what if I do huh? You think you're so fucking great just because you're older! But you know what? **I'm not fucking scared of you!** So what if you're bigger than me? It doesn't mean you're any better! You think you can screw with me 'cos you want to? Well I got news for ya, you ass! You can't just do whatever to fuck you want! **I won't let you!**If you fuck around with me again, or else! Got that, fucker?"

He punched Kakuzu's chest a few times, making the more muscular male back away from him. Kakuzu stared at him in shock. He didn't expect Hidan to blow up like that. Hidan shoved him back with one hand and walked out of the shower room.

Kakuzu quickly exited not long after that and went home. He changed and took some time to think about what Hidan had said. No one had blew up on him like that before, no one dared to. Except one person, Pein. Pein had confronted him once and Kakuzu never forgot about that day. What Pein had said was quite similar to what Hidan had yelled at him just now, save for the vulgarities.

Kakuzu found himself smirking at the ceiling as he laid down on his bed. He was quite thick in the head in the past too. Hidan was the second person to not fear him or let him do as he pleased. Hidan was a loud mouth and good-looking too.

For once, he actually smiled a little. It brought back so many memories from when Pein was alive. He realized that Hidan possessed the qualities he had liked about Pein, and a few extra ones too. He didn't sleep much that night, he stayed up thinking of the boy in school with fuchsia eyes.

Hidan had went home straight away after the incident in the bathroom. He thought he did better than planned when he yelled at Kakuzu like that. Kakuzu wouldn't scare him, not then and not ever. He realized that Kakuzu might have hated him, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to be picked on by Kakuzu and the Akatsuki. He wouldn't dream of it. He wasn't that pissed that Kakuzu had dyed his hair black anymore, he was sure he had gotten his point across.

However, being the hormonal teenager he was, he couldn't help but think back to when Kakuzu was rubbing his crotch. And when Kakuzu had slammed him against the wall, he could feel Kakuzu's hard on against his lower thigh because his body was so close.

Hidan was pretty sure he didn't like Kakuzu or anything. But he still couldn't sleep well with that image in his mind. He too had a restless night.

* * *

It was Friday and Kisame remembered what Zetsu had said Monday. The person he chose, huh? Kisame knew he was gay, of course. He had only fallen for two people before, Kakuzu and Pein. He only had crushes on them though.

Now, he was contemplating on whether he liked his basketball companion. Itachi had always seemed like a mystery to Kisame. He chuckled at that thought. He dismissed it as a false alarm though, he probably just wanted to befriend the raven and know him better. There was no way Kisame would like him simply because he doesn't know Itachi.

He was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep. He had lots of homework and paperwork, for the council, to do.

* * *

Sasori had stayed home most of this week, the only exception being on Monday for school since he had wood work on that day. He refused to leave his home just to come back and see it empty. It had been empty ever since two years ago, but this particular week was the week when Sasori's grandmother had left him.

He had come home that day slightly happy that he had made his first, live sized puppet in wood work on that day. He wanted to show it to her as she had been the one teaching him how to do it. He called out for his granny only to have his voice echo through the apartment. He walked over to the kitchen, where Granny Chiyo would usually be at at this time of day, but all he found was note on the fridge. What did it say? Sasori remembered it all too clearly.

_I leaving, you monstrosity._

_-Chiyo_

At first, Sasori couldn't believe what he read. How could Chiyo, his own grandmother, say that about him? Sasori was violent, cruel, despicable even, but he was her grandson, her blooded kin. How could she leave him all of a sudden? He was still a minor and couldn't fend for himself. He felt, yes Sasori Akasuna had feelings back then, _betrayed_. His grandmother called him a monstrosity. She abandoned him and the only thing she could say was call him a monster?! That was all she could say to him?! Not even a single explanation? Or was her reason because Sasori was who he was?

He had never felt so outraged before. For years, she had been lying to him about his parents. They had died in a plane crash while going on a business trip and Chiyo had told him they just extended their stay. For years, Sasori had stupidly waited for them only to find out the truth after such a long time. He still forgave Chiyo though. He forgave Chiyo for making him feel so alone, so unwanted.

But compared to how he felt after reading the note on the fridge, it was nothing. He had been forsaken by the only person he trusted. The only person he expected understanding from, had left. A little bit of company and attention, were those two things really that much to ask for? Was he existence destined to be as unnecessary as he felt it be? Was his life just plain and simple redundancy?

The same thoughts were stuck in his head this week every year. Sasori would reflect on his life at this point and laugh sadistically of how pathetic he had become. He wanted to find his purpose for living in such cruel truth, but what if he didn't live long enough? And that was why he loved the word 'eternity'. He wanted to live eternally so that he could find his purpose and embrace it for as long as he lived.

It wasn't until Pein's death did he want an eternity with no emotions. No emotions meant no pain, no sorrow and no suffering. Other emotions could be sacrificed for a life without having to suffer. He had already suffered far too much to be hurt again. He was stay away from people, never asking for another's help until he had no choice. He was also determined to make other people suffer. He wanted to make them feel forsaken, unwanted, lonely and betrayed, every feeling he had remembered all too well.

He found that playing with other people's hearts with no strings attached was the best way to do it. It didn't matter to him if other people were suffering, it only made things more fair to him.

If anything, Sasori became more cruel after all this, more sadistic, more hatred brewed inside of him. But there was one thing that would never change, the ache in his heart that had always lingered after what he held dear was taken away from him. Whatever he did never took the pain away, it just seemed normal to him after two years. He started plotting his next tactic, hoping that this time, he would be able to take the pain away from his heart, even if it was just for a second.

This was just another typical week of high school drama.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed in the last chapter xD **


	4. Chapter 4 : Week 8

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy overseas without internet connections :( Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! More reviews means faster updates since I'll actually remember that I have a story to finish :P Kakuzu's gonna get his revenge now :D You didn't think I'd make it thattt lame, did you? You did? I thought so too.**

**So anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Week 8, Autumn**

It was now two weeks before the exams, Deidara and gang were busy studying. Class after class of tests were taking their toll on the blonde and his friends and they were really tired after each day. The Akatsuki, were certainly **not** helping their predicament. It was currently lunch time and each one of them were relaying their experiences to their friends.

Hidan had thought that Kakuzu's hair dye would have washed out after a while but no, it was fucking permanent. He didn't mind the new look at all, until he had mathematics classes the following week. Who would have guessed that their Math teacher, Anko-sensei, would **hate** the color black. Did it concern Hidan? Of course not. Did he get affected by her choices of color? Of course. Anko-sensei had made every math lesson a living hell for Hidan. He had already been singled out in class countless of times and had been sent to the principal's office around the same number of times. He had gotten detention at least 10 times within those 5 weeks. The principal gave up defending the child and just let Anko-sensei do whatever she wanted with him. One wouldn't be able to guess how many horrible algebraic sums Hidan had to complete just to take a break, let alone go home. Was it really that fucking wrong to have black hair? What makes matters worse is that Kakuzu sat behind him in that class. Hidan thought that he must have been so damned smug about it. He had expected Kakuzu to make fun of him, but that didn't happen.

In fact, Kakuzu had been avoiding Hidan for the past few weeks. Ever since Hidan had confronted Kakuzu in the shower room, Kakuzu just steered clear of Hidan. Hidan didn't mind, but his hair was making him so damned pissed that he decided to shave it, and so he did.

"That bitch didn't even give two shits about me today in class!" Hidan remarked, full of triumph. His new shiny bold head was distracting his friends though.

"Well that's good, un. Hopefully you don't give her another reason to hate you, yeah." Deidara smirked.

"Tobi never wants to be in the scary sensei's class."

"Me neither, cousin." Itachi said thoughtfully. Both of the Uchiha had natural black hair so it'll be trouble if the ever got into Anko's class._ Come to think of it, doesn't she have black hair too?_ He thought. _What a weird teacher._

"You got that damn fucking right."

* * *

As soon as lunch had started, it had ended. They all went to their respective classes and Deidara just had to have geography. He groaned. Great, he had to spend the next two periods next to a certain red-head. It wasn't that he didn't like that fact, but he just couldn't pay attention during that class. He would either try to secretly look at Sasori, which was hard since they sat together; or he would daydream about him and Sasori, doing certain _stuff_ together. At other times, he would just goof off in class. Today, was one those other times.

As the geography teacher, Ebisu-sensei, taught about continental plates and other boring stuffs, Deidara decided to have some fun. He was copying down notes in class with both hands on the table while sighing and breathing heavily, ever so suddenly letting out a low moan. Sasori without a doubt heard this and snapped his head towards Deidara's direction, with a raised brow. Once he saw Deidara's position, he almost lost his composure and blushed. Almost.

Deidara had slumped down in his chair with his head tilted slightly back. His legs were opened really wide with his hips ever so slightly titled upwards. He had faked a dazed-look on his face making him look really turned on. Deidara just kept on 'subtly' moaning, catching the attention of near-by students. After about two minutes, the aggravated teacher turned around with an irritated sigh.

"Mr Iwa! Is there a problem?" He kept adjusting his glasses, trying to avoid looking directly at Deidara.

"O-Of course not. I was just enjoying the pleasure of your teaching. Please continue, E-bi-su-sensei." He had panted the statement out and the way his sensei's name rolled of that tongue of his was enough to make even Sasori shudder. Sasori had to let out a breath to relax himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about how naughty the blonde had looked and sounded. Ebisu-sensei was having a harder time coping with what the blonde had done and had fainted as a result of loosing too much blood in a nosebleed. The class cheered and Deidara gave a few dudes some fist-bumps. Some girls were disgusted by him but he didn't care, he was gay after all. He wondered what Sasori thought of his little act.

He turned to see Sasori smirking, his eyes staring right into Deidara's. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he placed a hand on Deidara's lower thigh. Deidara flinched and felt blood rushing to his cheek as Sasori leaned towards him. Deidara tried to pull away but Sasori used a hand to push the back of his head forward, towards Sasori.

"Deidara, what would you say if I asked you to be mine?" He whispered into Deidara's ear. His soft, pink lips were so close Deidara could feel them brush past his ear as Sasori pulled back slightly, waiting for the blonde's reaction. Deidara snapped out of his shock and couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Y-you're kidding, yeah."

Sasori leaned in again. "What would you say if I told you I was serious, Dei-da-ra?" Deidara's name rolled off the red-head's tongue just like the blonde had done to Ebisu a while ago.

"Don't play games with me, un." Deidara still tried to pull away, but one squeeze on his thigh from Sasori made his attention snap back to the red-head.

"That's sad. I thought you had feelings for me. To think I was about to tell you that I had feelings for you too." Sasori feigned sadness. No matter what, he was going to make the blonde go out with him. The blonde was just too interesting to pass up.

"You.. really mean it?" Deidara asked. After he saw the sad look in Sasori's eyes, he could help but believe the older teen. It would have been too good to be true if the red-head returned his feelings.

"Why else would I kiss you, silly?" Sasori said, giving the blonde a rough kiss on the cheek. Deidara couldn't help but smile, this was a dream come true for him.

"Alright, I believe you. I'll go out with you, un." He grinned. Sasori smiled sweetly at the blonde, however, he was inwardly sniggering.

"How about Friday afternoon, after school?"

"Okay, un. I can't wait." The blonde smiled and the bell rang. He got up for his next class and left the room while Sasori continued to sit at his place, highly amused. _He took the bait,_ Sasori thought. It really was too good to be true.

* * *

Tobi was getting his books for his next class when he heard someone walk up to him. The door to his locker was in the way, thus he couldn't see who it was.

"Hey, why have you been glaring at me lately?" Said person asked. Tobi didn't recognize the voice, but he had only been staring at one person in school.

"What's it to you?" Obito snapped rhetorically.

"**Having a person watching your every move with a dirty look isn't exactly calming.**" Kuro replied.

"Oh really? Could've fooled me, mr. I-like-stating-the-obvious." Obito slammed his locker shut and glared daggers at Zetsu.

"I was going to apologize, **although that may not be the case anymore.**"

"Am I supposed to be scared? Because you're doing a very sucky job if that's your objective." Obito snapped again. "In fact I don't see how you're in the council if all you do is talk big for someon-" Obito had stopped mid-sentence, making Zetsu confused. _Why did Tobi stop talking?_

Tobi suddenly started trembling and back away from Zetsu slowly. "T-Tobi is sorry senpai! Tobi doesn't know what got over him. PLEASE DON'T BEAT TOBI!" He begged. Tobi had switched his positions with Obito at that moment and it couldn't have been worse. He was sure if Zetsu didn't beat him to death that he'd hyperventilate and die anyway. But unlike being dumbfounded and beating Tobi up like Tobi had thought, Zetsu just chuckled. Tobi was still scared, why Zetsu was laughing he only knew too well. He laughed at Tobi for being so pathetic and weak, only 'talking big' as Obito had said. Or at least, that's what he thought.

However, that wasn't why Zetsu was laughing. He chuckled because Tobi was like him, a Schizo. Tobi too had a split personality which Zetsu found interesting. He wasn't going to be the only 'freak' around now.

"It's alright Tobi. Now, we're even." Zetsu said as he grinned. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really? Thank you, Senpai!" He cheered.

"Now, Tobi about your... **split personality**," Zetsu started.

Tobi started freaking out again. What if Zetsu was going to make fun of him? What if that was why he was laughing just now? What if people started to hate Tobi because of it? Tobi's fears started escalating again. He was sure his asthma will start working up again, that is until Zetsu spoke up.

"I'll be more than happy to keep it a secret for you. If you need help with anything, don't be afraid to come to me. **I'll see you around then.**" Zetsu abruptly walked away, just as the bell for the start of the next class rang.

Tobi stood there, shocked. The only people who had accepted his odd alternate-self was his group of friends. He didn't have many because of that, and tried to hide it as best as he could. Now Zetsu was saying he'd help him out with anything after everything had happened? Tobi found this hard to believe. Maybe he was waiting for Tobi to slip up? But Zetsu didn't seem like that kind of person. Just what was Zetsu thinking?

* * *

Kisame just finished remedial lessons as the sun started setting. He was on his way out of school when he passed the basketball court and saw Itachi shooting some hoops. He realized Itachi was trying his hands at three-pointers but couldn't seem to do it. The ball just kept bouncing off the hoop into a random direction each time. Kisame let his curiosity take over and walked over to where Itachi was at.

"Hey Itachi, whatcha doing?" He asked even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Practicing my three-pointers, Kisame." Itachi replied, not even sparing a glance at the older male.

"Do you need help? You look like you've been at it for a while now." Kisame offered.

"Alright. I have been doing this since 3pm."

Kisame's eyes widened, it was about 6pm, meaning Itachi had been at it for three hours. _This kid was diligent_, he thought, _if not more_.

Kisame went towards Itachi, placing his hands over the younger male's as he aimed for the hoop. Kisame guided Itachi's hands to shoot the ball, flicking his wrists as he did so. As if by magic, Itachi had scored for the first time that afternoon and it was all thanks to Kisame. Itachi's normally intent gaze softened and he nodded to Kisame, as if he was thanking the older male. That was how Kisame had taken it anyway.

"Try again, Itachi." He instructed. Itachi only nodded before picking up another ball and doing the same. He practiced for about another hour under Kisame's supervision. The shark had agreed to coach his junior since it only seemed right that way, it wasn't as if Kisame was in a hurry anyway. When that was done with, Kisame bought Itachi a drink. Why he was being generous, Kisame didn't know.

"Kisame, would you like help with your work?" Itachi asked.

"Homework? I guess I don't mind, but why the sudden question, Itachi?"

"I feel like I have to repay you somehow. Let me."

"Alright."

Kisame pulled out his large stack of homework, one of the many 'benefits' of being in junior year. Kisame was skeptical if Itachi could do the questions he didn't understand at first, but after another hour with the raven, he knew he was greatly mistaken. Itachi had solved most of the problems by now and Kisame was learning from him.

"...and this goes here?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied. Kisame smiled in glee, he was finally understanding his homework. As Kisame looked to the watch on his wrist. It was already very late.

"I'm sorry to keep you out for so long, Itachi."

"It's fine, Kisame." Itachi said as he shifted uncomfortably Kisame noticed that Itachi had kept fidgeting in the past few minutes when most of the time, Itachi was still and stoic. He wondered what was wrong with his new friend. Kisame gazed at the raven from head to toe, finally spotting the raven's problem.

"Need any help with your little problem?"

Itachi stiffened slightly. "I don't think 'little' is the right word, Kisame."

Kisame just smirked at the word play, "Not now but it will be later."

He held his hand out for Itachi to take, which the raven did. Kisame brought Itachi to a near-by janitor's room and locked the door behind them. Anyone listening in on their conversation wouldn't have understood what they were talking about, that is if they didn't notice the slight bulge in Itachi's pants. That was what was making him uncomfortable.

Kisame was surprised Itachi had even agreed to be helped. The boy certainly wasn't stupid so he had to know what Kisame meant, but Itachi didn't seem like that kind of guy. He was a straight-A student, smart enough to even help Kisame with his homework. Kisame wasn't just surprised, he was confused too. But he didn't want to think to much of it, he was going to enjoy the fun of the mysterious boy while he could.

Itachi bit his lip. He's been having these type of problems more often now and he had always been able to ignore it, but not today. He also didn't know what exactly was to come. All he knew was the many, many ways Kisame could use to help him, which one exactly, was a mystery. He felt more uneasiness well up inside of him, as well as anticipation.

He didn't want to carry on with this act that he deemed 'shameful'. He had only known the older male for a while and to do something like this would've been preposterous to his family members if they ever found out. But his lower regions were crying for the attention Itachi would never have given it. He was at a lost.

Kisame instructed Itachi to lean back against the wall, since the older male thought that he would need some support. As he knelt in front of the Uchiha, he asked, "Are you sure about this, Itachi?"

The raven froze, was he sure? _Say 'no'_, his mind told him._ Just say 'no'._

"Yes." He replied. He didn't know where the answer came from, but he didn't have a chance to back out now. Kisame had cupped him through his pants, making him gasp slightly. The sensation was new to the younger boy, he had never felt anything like it. A surge of electricity had pulsed through his body, and he craved for more. He had never done anything like this with Deidara, making it all the more exciting for his lower region.

Kisame started to lightly rub the raven's crotch, making Itachi bite his lower lip. He had the sudden need to lose his composure and moan but he fought back the urge. He did however, let a couple of whimpers out by accident.

Kisame was being gentle with the younger boy and seeing as how he was reacting, took it that Itachi was new to all this. Kisame couldn't blame him, Itachi was only 14 after all. He was highly amused when Itachi bit back moans as best as he could. Itachi brought Kisame out of his thoughts but arching himself into Kisame's hand, much the shark's amusement. He squeezed Itachi through the fabric a couple of times and that was all it took to put the raven over the edge.

Itachi came for the first time, into his boxers, with a small cry. He had his head thrown back and his legs gave way beneath him as he slid down the wall. Kisame chuckled at the sight, Itachi was mysterious indeed. As Itachi was enjoying the waves of pleasure crashing down on him, Kisame got out a pack of tissues. He tossed them to the younger boy before he got up to leave. Before he could step out of the room though, a voice stopped him.

"Kisame, what are we exactly?"

Kisame spun round in surprise and looked Itachi in the eye. He decided to be completely honest to the kid, "We're friends, Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "Good."

Kisame chuckled before walking out so Itachi could clean himself up. Kisame meant what he said. He only helped Itachi in the spur of the moment. It was nothing more than that, and Kisame was pretty sure Itachi thought the same. He had only done it for his own amusement since he never could pass up some fun. To say that he was amused, would be an understatement.

After cleaning up, Itachi exited the room and went to grab his backpack. He saw that Kisame's book bag was already gone. All that was left was a piece of paper with a phone number. _How cliché,_ Itachi thought.

He got his bag and left school grounds. When he was waiting for his chauffeur, he started thinking about how Kisame answered. _Friends huh?_ Itachi could deal with that. After all, he had only done that with Kisame because of a passing whim. Kisame must've had his own trivial reasons for doing so but Itachi didn't ponder on that much. He was wondering if Kisame would've told those in junior year. Had Kisame told anyone, Itachi would be having a more difficult year than he wanted to. If his parents found out, Itachi would've been in big trouble too. He could only wait and see what'll become of their little 'incident'.

* * *

It was Friday after school and like Sasori had said, he was waiting for the blonde at Dediara's locker. He was 10 minutes earlier than the agreed meeting time because Sasori didn't like to keep others waiting. He would be a hypocrite if he did, since he hated waiting himself. Familiar blonde hair came in sight of where Sasori stood and he smirked a little. He was glad he had chosen this blonde for the bet he and the Akatsuki had made. With how daring the blonde had been in geography class, there was no doubt Sasori could get into his pants before crushing him. Sure, Sasori was narcissistic, but at least he could afford to be that way.

"Sasori! Hey, un!" The blonde said, surprised that the red-head was waiting for him.

"Hey babe." Sasori replied. He smirked when the blonde blushed slightly at his words.

The blonde quickly opened his locker and stuffed his books into the knapsack he took out of it. Sasori chanced a glance at the blonde's locker code, smirking when he realized it was the red-head's own birthdate number. The blonde slammed the locker shut, making him get an awful lot of stares. _Nervous I see_, thought Sasori. He was going to enjoy this date very much, for all the wrong reasons.

They had got into Sasori's car, one of the few assets his grandmother didn't take with her when she left; and decided to head to the local coffee company's store, Starbusk. On the way there, Sasori could see how nervous the blonde was. He would play with his hair, his fingers, just about anything to distract himself. Sasori was as composed and calm as usual, his bored look was plastered on instead of the death glare he usually put on.

As they arrived Starbusk, Sasori put his hand over the blonde's and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara smiled at him. They walked into the store and ordered themselves a cup of coffee each, or in Deidara's case, a latte. Deidara had relaxed himself since the car ride and had his usual playful smile. He and Sasori talked about all kinds of things while being served their coffee. Whenever Deidara got excited about anything he would lean forward and hold Sasori's hands in his as he blabbed on and on. He was, however, careful to not talk about art. He knew that Sasori had a different point of view from what he thought was art and didn't want to get the red-head mad.

In spite of that, Sasori didn't care about what the blonde thought. He was listening the blonde blab on forever and only commented a few times. Being as impatient as he was, he leaned over the table to kiss the blonde mid-sentence. Deidara's eyes widened but soon enough, he leaned into the kiss as well. Time seemed to stand still for the blonde as Sasori pulled away. The red-head gently caressed the blonde's hand. Deidara, being not as stupid as Sasori thought him to be, realized that the red-head was acting funny. He decided that he may have been wrong to judge the red-head like that, thus he let it slide.

However, as their stay at the store prolonged, there were reasons to make him think otherwise. Sasori had always took the opportunity to touch the blonde, since he just couldn't wait for the first step to be over with. What was the first step? It was to get the blonde to like him more and more until he couldn't back out anymore. Sasori had also given him charming looks every now and then that made Deidara feel like melting. And when Deidara was in a daze because of that particular look, Sasori would smirk. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a very mischievous one, wicked in fact.

However, Deidara was too blinded by infatuation to even notice. He thought that Sasori was excited about their new relationship like he was, and thus didn't pay much thought to it. When Sasori gave him the charming look, Deidara was like putty in the red-head's hands. The red-head never ceased to impress the crush Deidara had on him.

By the end of the day, Sasori knew all too well that the first step of his plot was complete. He had Deidara around his little finger like he had planned. Time for phase two.

Despite all this, it was just another normal week of high school.

* * *

**_I'll type the next chapter ASAP :D But first, I need you guys to review... please? Which characters are too OOC?  
I'm aware that most, if not all, of them are OOC so could y'all please help me on this?  
I wanna make it awesome and believable, so you're help is very, very, very, very much appreciated! :D (I would've written more 'very's but I got a movie to catch)._**

**_Yes, we all have an unreasonable teacher like Anko-sensei. Some of us have a perverted teacher like Ebisu too. I have a two in one package. Yeah, it's sad T.T_**

**_Reviews = faster chapters, suggestions = _****_more kinky action? :P S_****_ee you after the movie! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Week 10

**Week 10, Autumn**

It was the time for examinations and Tobi was fretting more than he had ever been. He wasn't sure if he'd do well for the exams. _Forget about doing well! You had better hope not flunk, moron,_ Obito thought within Tobi. _There was truth behind what Obito said,_ Tobi thought.

Tobi was at his locker after a long day when he heard a gruff "Excuse me".

He slammed his locker shut because of anxiety and turned to face Zetsu. Tobi almost jumped out of his skin, wondering what he did to offend Zetsu. The other schizo just rolled his golden eyes and passed Tobi back his pencil box.

"You left it in class. **Thought you might've needed it.**"

Tobi widened his eyes in surprise and snatched it from the older teen. How could he have forgotten something so important? It had his lucky thumbs-up pen. "Thank you, Zetsu-senpai!"

"You're welcome. If you don't need anything else, I'll get going." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait." A deep voice commanded. Zetsu immediately smirked as he recognized it.

"Yes, **Obito**?" Zetsu spun around to face the teen again.

"As much as it pains me to say this," He started. Zetsu almost gagged. _Uchihas really had too much pride,_ Zetsu thought in distaste. 

"I would like you to tutor me Spanish. My idiot-self seems to have trouble understanding the accent of the sensei." Obito continued. He felt his pride shatter slightly for asking someone of a lower standard for help, but it had to be done. Tobi would only feel less tense around this freak.

"**What's in it for me**?" Kuro asked.

Obito clicked his tongue. As if his pride wasn't enough, this bastard still wanted more?

"Well, what do you desire?"

Zetsu chuckled lightly. "I was just kidding, **no need to murder me with your eyes**. My house this Saturday. How does that sound?"

Obito just nodded and they parted ways. To be honest, Obito found it tedious to look for help like that. He could've easily gotten an actual tutor, but he didn't want to disappoint his parents by telling them he couldn't cope. He hated their expectations of him. Just because his cousins, Itachi and Sasuke, were geniuses, didn't mean he had to be one too. He had done well in living up to them so far, but he didn't want to fail now. _Curse those avaricious people._

* * *

__Deidara glided through the hallways. He was over the moon. The exams weren't the things exciting him, of course, but he couldn't help but think back to his date with Sasori a couple of weeks ago. He could be serious and focused when he needed to, like during the exams, but right now he couldn't stop that goofy grin from brightening up his face.

"Hey babe~" He heard a familiar voice greet him.

"Sasori!" The blonde responded. Sasori was leaning back against the lockers next to him. The blonde opened his locker to grab his backpack as Sasori watched him with a smirk.

"Wanna come over this weekend? We'll have the house to ourselves." Sasori asked.

"Really, un? Sure!" Deidara replied enthusiastically.

"See you on Saturday then." Sasori smiled slightly. Maybe he could get in the blonde's pants overnight.

"Yeah, un." Deidara grinned brightly as he and Sasori walked to the bus stop together. Sasori got up the bus as Deidara's chauffeur drove up the lane as well.

_Can't wait,_ they thought simultaneously.

* * *

Kisame walked out of class with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Since two weeks ago, when he first helped Itachi with his problem, the raven had already approached him another time. Kisame had assume that they now had a new relationship status. Friends with benefits. Kisame didn't mind. In fact, he found it amusing that the descendant of the Uchiha's main branch would do something so degrading. He decided that Itachi must have his own reasons to approach someone like Kisame and as much fun as it seemed to offer, Kisame was not going to make the kids life difficult.

Who knows, maybe he may help Kisame with his own problem someday. The options were all open.

Itachi, who had just left the same examination room, was thinking about the same thing. He couldn't help himself the second time he asked Kisame for help. It was more unbearable than the first time. Well, the problem was, that is. Every time he felt ecstasy take him, Itachi couldn't help but want it more. It was addictive, he had deduced. He was just glad Kisame decided to keep it their secret.

He would repay Kisame some day, though he didn't know how just yet. His new friends with benefits relationship with the brute seem to benefit him more than it did for Kisame. So why was the other doing this for him? Did the other like him or something of that sort? It couldn't be possible. He had convinced himself that Kisame may have had a similar relationship with someone else. Itachi cursed as he felt himself harden slightly. The thought of the janitor's closet always made him horny real fast. Especially when it was the picture of Kisame's hand touching him.

* * *

Kakuzu gulped. He was so sure he wanted to do this. Yet by standing here in front of an irritated Hidan, he was unsure if he could do this. He tried saying it the first time, only to have Hidan staring into space, oblivious to the fact Kakuzu had said something.

Kakuzu smacked him upside the head in annoyance.

"Hey! Fucking bastard!"

"I was talking to you, imbecile."

"Well what the fuck can't you repeat?"

Kakuzu sighed in annoyance. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"I said, I like you."

"The fuck?"

"I'm serious, you moron."

"You expect me to fucking believe you?"

"With your IQ, maybe not."

"I fucking do alright!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu just shrugged and waited for a reply.

"...But I don't like you that way." Hidan averted eye contact with Kakuzu when he said that. But still, Kakuzu wouldn't give up.

"Go out with me. I'll make sure you won't regret it."

"I said no you fucktard!"

"Just once."

"Fuck no!"

Kakuzu sighed. He was hoping Hidan would relent but he must've forgot Hidan's stubbornness.

"At least, give me your number?"

"...Fine."

Hidan was actually surprised someone like Kakuzu would have a mobile phone. Sure it wasn't as good as the latest smartphone, which Hidan had, but he wouldn't expect someone poor like Kakuzu to even have a phone. He was actually baffled when Kakuzu admitted his feelings for Hidan. People had confessed to Hidan before, but not a guy. Since he had also expected Kakuzu to hate him, it also added on to the initial shock.

Hidan didn't know what to say to him, he only knew to reject him since Hidan didn't like Kakuzu. Maybe they could've been close friends, but Hidan couldn't imagine himself dating Kakuzu. It just didn't seem right especially since his now short and spiky hair was Kakuzu's fault. Talk about a twist. Hidan wasn't sure if Kakuzu was serious, or just playing with him. He only knew he wouldn't be sure until he found out for himself.

* * *

**_Finally updated! I am so, so sorry everyone. I took this long because my computer was down. _**

**_Please, please, please review for me as a sign of forgiveness :( or at least continue to read my stories!_**

**_I feel so guilty ._. _**

**_Like? Hate? Wanna kill me? Review~!_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Week 10 - 12

**Week 10, Autumn**

It was Saturday and Sasori was getting ready for Deidara to come over. Wearing a grey hoodie and blue slacks, he ran a hand through his messy hair as he waited for Deidara on the living room couch. He hated waiting and didn't like people to wait for him either, thus he had been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes when the time agreed-on wasn't until five minutes later. Sasori was slightly surprised when he heard the doorbell sound, even though he didn't show it. He put on that charming smirk he always had when he was with Deidara. He couldn't wait to see what he and the blonde would end up doing today.

He opened the door to see the blonde with his hair tied up in his own signature way, accompanied with a checkered shirt and long tight jeans.

"Hey babe." Sasori greeted as Deidara said 'hey' back. He side-stepped to let Deidara in first before following behind him, eyes never once looking away from the younger male's ass. And damn, it was hot. The way his jeans shaped it was perfect in Sasori's eyes. If he could tap that ass, it would've been a dream come true. Sasori cursed his imagination as he felt himself get slightly horny. If he was already getting hard just by looking at the blonde's ass through clothes, he could only phantom what it felt like to...

"Thanks Sasori." The blonde said. Sasori snapped out of his daze to see the blond holding up the can of coke the red-head had just given him. Damn those thoughts, distracting him like that. He decided to get back on track with his plan.

"Welcome." He replied politely. He sat next to the blonde as the flipped on the TV. He passed the remote control to the blonde who just chose a chic-flick. Sasori should've guessed as much. He didn't mind, so long as the blonde kept snuggling up to him like he was now, Sasori's plan would work. Through most of the movie, Sasori didn't get why Deidara would watch it intently since it was boring as hell to the red-head. However, he had heard of this movie before from his ex-girlfriend and knew that nearing the end of the movie, there would have been some implied sex scene. He would strike then.

As soon as that part started, he faced Deidara, who was still cuddling with his arm, and kissed him. Deidara widened his eyes before they automatically shut and he kissed back. He hooked his arms behind Sasori's neck as the red-head pushed him down so that he was laying, back on the couch. Sasori hovered over him, holding the blonde by the waist. Deidara nibbled on Sasori's lower lip, asking for permission. When Sasori didn't budge, the blonde just shoved his tongue through anyway. He molested the older male's mouth, the red-head growling softly at how much dominance the blonde was showing. The blonde continued ravishing the older male's mouth, making Sasori inwardly crazy. He could feel himself get hard and he wanted to lose control already.

The fact that Deidara was moaning beneath him as their tongues touched didn't help at all, nor did his hormones let him stop the dirty images that flashed through his mind. Deidara could tell where this was going, and would have stopped but oh kami it felt so good. He knew he was flushed and he couldn't help but moan from french-kissing like a needy whore but he couldn't help it. Not when his crush's mouth was so tantalizing and inviting, not when Sasori was such an amazing kisser.

However, the moment he felt Sasori undo his pants, he was taken by surprise. He then felt a hand slip past his boxers and his confined boner was abused by a skill-full hand. He tossed his head and he felt himself heat up.

"You like this, don't you?" Sasori asked in a velvet-laced voice. Deidara was at a lost of words. Sasori pumped him so hard and roughly he couldn't help but moan and cry out when he felt his orgasm approaching. Sasori touched him every where down there; from the tip to the base, from the underside tracing the vein upwards. Deidara didn't even bother about how hard his nails were digging into Sasori's skin, he felt so much pleasure that his legs started to tremble. Good thing he was lying down.

A few more harsh strokes later, Deidara came, cumming all over into his boxers with a little spilling on to his stomach. As he rode out the waves of pleasure, Sasori hooked his boxers with his fingers and was about to pull them off when Deidara stopped him with an exclaim.

"What is it now?" He asked impatiently, obviously annoyed by the blonde's reaction. He couldn't even manage his usual façade around the blonde, he was just too horny.

"No sex, yeah."

"What?"

"I don't want to, un." Deidara said bluntly. He didn't feel ready for it, after all he was still a virgin and had only been dating Sasori for a while. He had never gone past kissing with Itachi so he was still new to all this. As much as he was infatuated with Sasori, he didn't know if that was what he wanted.

Deidara, being too caught up in his own thoughts, failed to see how irritated Sasori was. He had already planned on fucking the blonde senseless the moment he saw him cum and now he just had to change his mind. It pissed Sasori off to no end. But he couldn't let his cover be blown just yet, lest the blonde never give him a chance to do so. He begrudgingly went along with the blonde's wishes, deciding on fucking his brains out another time.

"Alright then." Sasori said as he removed his hands from the blonde's boxers. Deidara pushed Sasori with enough force so as to make him fall backwards, switching their position as he shoved both hands into the older male's boxers. One hand was used to fondle the red-heads nuts and sack while the other was for the member itself. Moans and groans of pleasure erupted from the red-heads mouth albeit soft ones.

"I owe you one, un." Deidara replied sheepishly as he experimented what to do.

"Yes, you d-do." Sasori answered before his common sense was replaced with pleasure.

* * *

Zetsu was now tutoring Tobi and the green-haired man's house. Teaching the kid was difficult, to say the least. The darned kid kept mixing up the spellings of Spanish words and getting his English grammar wrong. Zetsu couldn't complain too much though, at least he was trying and not as stubborn as Obito. He was just slightly too dumb.

"Like this Zetsu-senpai?" Zetsu begrudgingly took the practice sheet and evaluated it. To his surprise, Tobi got the questions all correct.

"Very good Tobi."

"Yay! Does Tobi get some ice-cream now?" The younger male asked happily. Zetsu sighed, he couldn't possibly say no to that boy.

"Alright. **But just one scoop.**"

Tobi cheerfully skipped to Zetsu's fridge to get the ice-cream. Zetsu sighed heavily,_ what have I gotten myself into?_

It wasn't that Tobi annoyed him, not much anyway, but because he, himself was a very anti-social being. Yet, he couldn't refuse the boy for his innocence, and he liked Obito for his spunk. He could tolerate the raven considerably well that it would've left the boy's friends amazed. He was only peeved with how stupid the boy sometimes was. Yes, stupid. He didn't mind the childishness, not at all. He just couldn't understand why the boy got the simplest of things wrong. No, Zetsu wasn't showing off in any way but it was usually true. Normally, gaping at butterflies and wondering why the wings were colorful would be cute for a 8-year-old but for a high school student it was just dumb.

Tobi, on the other hand, had a very positive impression of Zetsu. Zetsu was by far the nicest senior he had ever met, and one who could understand him well. He didn't shun Tobi like Tobi had thought he would, he was grateful for that. If only Tobi knew how to show it. He had even agreed on tutoring him; someone like him, he was not nearly as bright as his cousins! It made Tobi the happiest person alive.

_Zetsu-senpai is so nice and helpful to Tobi! Zetsu-senpai's the best! _He thought as he munched on the ice-cream. Learning fluent Spanish and English were both hard work but if Zetsu was the one teaching him, Tobi really didn't mind. In fact, he would love it if he got to be around Zetsu ever Saturday just to be tutored these horrendous subjects.

"**Tobi!**" Zetsu barked as the younger male snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Zetsu-senpai?" He asked meekly. He wondered what he could have done to make the oddly colored male angry.

"I told you to only eat a scoop! **Not a whole tub!**" The other said in frustration. Zetsu, who lived alone, had to save two-months worth of money for the tub of ice cream and Tobi just ate it all in one go! _Snobby asshole,_ Zetsu thought in distaste. Just because Tobi could always get as much as he wanted, didn't mean Zetsu can.

He heard a sniffle, before a muffled sob. Zetsu sighed irritably, he just couldn't stay mad at the idiot for long, not when he was crying because of Zetsu. "Okay relax,** I'll just**.. get some more." He said. He was never good with freshman, or people in general.

"...Can Tobi get some more when you do?"

Now, Zetsu really wanted to strangle the boy. If only he had the money to fight a court case, if only. He huffed once again. "Sure." He muttered.

* * *

**Week 11, Autumn**

Kisame was now standing at the door step of the Uchiha manor. Why he had come, one may ask. The answer was simple.

_"Uchiha Itachi didn't come for practice again today. That makes it the third time this week. As captain, I want you to go check on him." _He remembered his coach saying. Yes, they still had practice even though a two-week holiday was supposed to be on-going for students. So now, Kisame Hoshigaki from the other side of town was here at a tycoon's house, in just a plain sweaty basketball jersey.

Kisame rang the doorbell and he nervously tapped his foot. _What the hell's wrong with me? It's not like I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents,_ He berated himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door knob turned. His breath was hitched in his throat and his heart speed up like crazy. When the door opened, he saw Itachi. Only this time, the boy had short hair and was shorter, he also seemed displeased with Kisame's presence.

"What do you want? You've been staring at me like that for the past minute." The boy commented. Kisame smiled sheepishly at him. He sure looked like Itaxhi, but he wasn't the one Kisame was looking for.

"Sorry kid. Mind getting Itachi for me?"

"What would he want with you?" The younger male seemed skeptical about it. Kisame gritted his teeth, damn them stereotypes!

"I just want to know where he is, kid."

"I didn't know he had male admirers too. He's not here, faggot."

By now, the shark wanted to skin this snob alive. However, he knew he was in big trouble if he did. He didn't have enough status to go against the squirt, so he kept quiet. The brat who looked like Itachi seemed to notice and put on a cocky smirk. _If only he had a real cock to back it up with,_ Kisame thought.

"So where is he?" He pressed on, trying to keep his temper down.

"If you really want to go look for him to win his heart or whatever, here." The raven-haired male said as he passed Kisame a slip of paper. He then slammed the door close without saying another word. Kisame just shrugged before getting on to his mahogany motorbike, courtesy of Sasori, and driving of to said location. He would ask Itachi about this kid later and if the brat was making him go on a wild goose chase, Itachi would have the privilege of never seeing him ever again.

He arrived at yet another mansion that was smaller than the previous one but still five times the size of Kisame's home. He rang the doorbell to this house as well, but not as nervously as before. The door open to reveal just who he wanted to see - Itachi, clad in a long-sleeved sweater and black jeans.

"Kisame? Why perhaps would you be here?"

"Itachi! Some kid at your house gave me the address here. Is he your brother?"

"Yes." The conversation stopped there as Itachi stared at Kisame, wondering why the brute was here. Kisame stared back, wondering why Itachi was staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face I need to fix?"

"No, but perhaps in your mind, yes." Itachi muttered.

"Wha?"

"Nothing. Come in." Itachi replied as he turned on his heels and went inside. Kisame followed suit and sat on the couch, with Itachi's permission of course.

"What brings you here, Kisame?"

"Oh right! I was wondering why you didn't turn up for practice the whole week."

"No reason in particular."

Kisame quirked a brow, a skeptic look written all over his face. Itachi said nothing, a stoic manner taking over him as usual.

"...Will you be back next week?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?" Kisame pried. He didn't know why but he was compelled to get to the bottom of this. It was unlike Itachi to skip training like that and even more unusual for him to answer vaguely. After a short pause, he got his reply.

"There are some things better when unknown, Kisame."

* * *

**Week 12, Autumn **

Hidan was at home, bored out of his mind. His parent's had once again left on a business trip for a month, leaving him all alone at home. He called Deidara but the blonde had spazzed about Sasori the whole 15 minutes of phone time.

_"He's a really great kisser, yeah." _He could remember the blonde saying. _"Oh and he's good with his hands too, un."_

Only kami knows what the hell they did last week. Hidan for one, didn't really care much about their relationship so long as he could make fun of Deidara for it, and if Sasori didn't hurt his friend. Even though it would be fun to watch Deidara suffer and trust Hidan, it was to be incredibly fun, the blonde absolutely doesn't deserve that. He was having such a strong crush on Sasori that the blonde's mental circuits never worked when the red-head was around.

Hidan laughed at how much of a sap Deidara could be. Yet he couldn't blame the blonde, the red-head was really hot. He started thinking about who would top if their relationship ever got that far. He knew Deidara's type; he would flirt and have crushes, fall madly infatuated with them, but he'd never do anything too serious. Through the time Hidan had known him in Middle School, the blonde was actually pretty shy when he was serious regarding his feelings. If he and Sasori had already fuc-

Hidan groaned at the thought. He had already grown considerably bored by thinking about it. He had a really short attention span and he needed to keep himself occupied. But how? He whipped out his cell phone and was about to get Itachi to come over when he remembered Kakuzu. Kakuzu and his stupid confession. Kakuzu and his fucking number. He quickly dialed it and the brute picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He heard the other answer.

"Hey fucker. Wanna grab a bite?"

"...Is it a date?"

"Hell no. I was just bored."

"A date it is then. Where?"

Hidan just smirked and told him the details. He then hung up and got dressed in a striped long-sleeved shirt and did up the cuffs for it. He made sure his hair was perfectly combed back before making his way to a pizzeria near the school. Kakuzu was at a window-seat and Hidan sat across of him.

"Hidan." Kakuzu greeted.

"Fucker." Hidan smirked. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes.

"I'll treat you, eat whatever you like." Hidan was surprised to hear this.

"Last time I checked, you were the most stingy of the poor asses. You fucking alright, man?"

"Better than you." Kakuzu scoffed.

"And this isn't date, get it straight. Unless you can't since it's not like you." Kakuzu perked up when hearing this. He had realized he had never asked Hidan a certain question.

"Are you straight?"

"Bi." Hidan replied casually. After all, he knew most of his friends were gay or bisexual. He didn't see the need to care if it were right or wrong, either way it would have been part of who he is. Kakuzu merely nodded as the waitress came over to take their order. They ate while making small talk, Hidan often cockily boasting about himself among other things while Kakuzu listened and berated him. Kakuzu couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips while he was with the silver-haired man. Hopefully, the other would reconsider his offer.

When they finished eating, Kakuzu asked, "Wanna go out with me?"

"I told you, fuck no!"

"Why not? Is it because I'm covered in stitches and scars?" Hidan's eyes widened.

"The fuck? Of course not! They're manly as fuck."

"Then why?"

"I just don't fucking think of you that way."

Kakuzu just sighed before they walked out of the pizzeria. He led Hidan to his truck, which was loaned to him by his boss, and offered to drive the younger male home. Hidan agreed and Kakuzu pestered him for a chance the whole ride home.

"I fucking said no so shut the hell up!" He yelled as he slammed the door to his house close.

Kakuzu sat in the driver's seat smirking at how hot-headed Hidan could be before driving away. He had to come up with a way for Hidan to go out with him even if his life depended on it. He had, after all, made a bet and Hidan was the unlucky one to have Kakuzu getting infatuated with him.

* * *

**_Oh gosh! Finally done with this chappy :D_**

**_ I had to rewrite it a couple of times cause I didn't like the outcome_**

**_but here it is! All of what happened through the holidays!_**

**_I could really use some suggestions :) So review please! :D_**

**_Also, if this chapter wasn't up to standard please tell me D:_**

**_Thanks to all those who had reviewed and forgiven e in the last chapter xD_**

**_Hearts? Flames? Review and tell me! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Week 12 -13

**Week 12, Autumn**

It had been a couple of days since Kisame went over to Itachi's place. Today, the raven didn't come for training either. The coach would've had Kisame's head if he didn't get the raven over here by the next training, which was in four days time. Damn, Kisame didn't want to get it from the coach and have his position as captain stripped.

He rode Sasori's mahogany motorbike again, much to the red-head's chagrin. He arrived at the place that was called the Uchiha's manor. He hoped that Itachi was here today instead of the other mansion that he had yet to figure out about.

His last trip was cut short when Itachi had received a phone call from his Father. Itachi had solemnly told Kisame to leave after that. Kisame didn't argue and just left like that. The way how Itachi seemed a little off, worried him but he didn't do anything about it. It could've only spelled trouble.

As he walked up to the door, he really hoped that snot-nosed brat wasn't here. He was worse than how Sasori made Deidara out to be. He rang the bell and silently prayed for someone else to open the door.

His prayers were answered but it wasn't what Kisame would have imagined. A man with fierce-looking eyes opened the door. His mouth was pulled into a tight frown and he gave Kisame a disapproving look. Kisame, having learnt from the last time he had been here, had put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans instead of his basketball jersey.

However, the expensive chiffon clothes that this man wore made his clothes appear to look like they've been dug out of a trashcan. His white long-sleeved dress shirt seemed to cost hundreds and his dress pants just screamed the word 'expensive'. His blood-colored eyes seemed to dig into Kisame's very soul. He worked up the courage to speak.

"Excuse me sir, is Itachi home by any chance? I need to talk to him."

"Wait here a moment." The man replied. A loud bellow could be heard through the house as soon as the man turned away from Kisame. In seconds, Itachi came bolting to the door in a polo-tee, beads of sweat coating his brow. The older, larger man left them alone.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked in surprised.

"Sorry, were you busy?" Kisame asked.

"No." Itachi said, raising a delicate brow.

"Coach was just wondering why you weren't at training again today. He told me to check on you." Kisame told him truthfully.

He would never tell Itachi just how one part of him was dying to see the raven. Why? Well he wasn't too sure. It was normal to want to see a friend, no?

"Oh. Sorry I couldn't make it." Itachi apologized. "I had something to do."

"I see, but you will make it for the next training right?" Kisame questioned. He didn't know why, but after seeing Itachi's father and the way the raven was acting weirdly two days back made him nervous.

"I'll try, Kisame." Itachi replied.

"Have you talked enough, Aniki? Father's going to be upset that you're taking so long! You should know that!" The short raven brat appeared behind his older sibling.

"Sasuke! Don't say things like that." Itachi hushed. "I've got to go Kisame. See you soon." Itachi hurriedly closed the door.

Kisame stood there, stumped. Something definitely wasn't right with Itachi's father, and he wondered what. He decided it wouldn't have been good for Itachi if he stuck around so he mounted 'his' bike and left. He would ask Itachi the next time he had a chance. As he drove away, he thought about what Sasuke had said.

He made his own Father, Mr. Uchiha sound so hostile. The crazy look in the man's eye sent shivers down a brute like Kisame's spine.

Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

**Week 13, Winter**

It was the start of a new school term right after the holidays. The 'rich kids' as the Akatsuki deemed them were sitting under the cherry blossom tree, which had forgone it leaves due to the winter, drinking hot chocolate courtesy of Itachi.

Deidara couldn't stop spazzing about his trip to Sasori's house, especially about the _incident_.

"He's an amazing kisser, un! Not to mention he's pretty big ther-"

"Don't even finish that fucking sentence blondie." Hidan scolded.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and adjusted his long-sleeved shirt and turtle neck. He had let his hair down today and it covered most of the sides of his face.

"Itachi, un. You alright?" Deidara asked in concern.

"Yes." He replied.

"Let me see, yeah."

Deidara reached over and gently brushed Itachi's fringe out-of-the-way. He could see a dark blue-black swell on the side of Itachi's left eye.

"It's worst than usual, hmm." Deidara commented.

Itachi lightly swatted his hand away and gripped the front of his shirt. Tobi, who had been sitting on the other side of Itachi put an arm around him in an embrace. Though he was dumb, he wasn't dumb enough not to notice the oddity of his Uncle.

Uncle Fugaku had always been an odd ball. He often gave his wife leers and warnings only when no other adults were around. Once, Tobi even caught him slapping her to the floor when they thought no one was looking. Tobi knew that Aunt Mikoto couldn't do anything about her husband's violent behavior, let alone Itachi and Sasuke. Most of the stress however, went to Itachi as he was the next oldest male in the family.

Sasuke was the most pampered in the family. Although he wasn't as much of a genius as Itachi, he was the precious jewel of the Uchiha family. Mikoto liked him best and Itachi loved him the most in the whole family. Itachi would often take the blames of his younger brother and Fugaku would beat him for it. Thus, he tried his best to stay out of trouble because with each beating, things only got worse.

Deidara, being his ex-boyfriend, was the first to learn about these beatings. Only when Tobi was told did he realize that all these acts were in fact true. Hidan came to find out when he tried punching the raven. They wished they could've helped him but knew that they wouldn't have been of much assistance.

"Why don't you go the hell over to the Sanctuary?" Hidan asked.

The Sanctuary would be the mansion that Kisame was told to go to find Itachi. The four friends had bought their own house that would very well fit 10 residents. It was the place they'd go to if something bad were to happen. And bad things always happened.

"I can't. My father found out about it thanks to Otouto." Itachi sighed.

"Damn that kid." Hidan muttered. Itachi simply smacked him upside the head.

"Don't, Hidan, un." Deidara warned.

He knew how Itachi was like when it came to Sasuke. He had made the mistake of making fun of his Otouto and got the cold shoulder for a couple of days. Itachi was very protective and loving of him indeed.

The bell rang signaling that classes would start in five minutes. The gang scrambled to their feet and went their separate ways. They decide to meet at lunch.

* * *

Since it was a monday, Deidara had Geography classes with his boyfriend, Sasori. He ran to class just on time and swiftly sat in his seat. He turned to see Sasori looking at him with a smirk and immediately blushed. Thoughts of two weeks ago started flooding his mind and he quickly looked away from Sasori. He heard the red-head chuckle softly.

Ebisu-sensei walked into class and started talking about water and land scarcity, and how it was interlinked. Deidara groaned at how boring his class was. A half hour later, he finally gave out the results of the exams they took on the last week of school. Deidara immediately sat up, _finally! _

Deidara was pretty sure he nailed the highest in class. He knew Ebisu-sensei would announce the highest result last, so he sat back and relaxed. When the second last paper was about to be given out, he smirked in victory. He had this one in the bag.

"Deidara." The teacher announced. Deidara's jaw almost dropped. His eyes widened, Who could've beat him?

He heard Sasori snicker and he glared at the red-head. He begrudgingly went to take his paper as the teacher announced that Sasori had scored the highest. The girls in class started spazzing and cheering for him. Sasori had a bored look on his face as he walked back and sat next to Deidara. The blonde had gotten 98% and knew that Sasori had got higher. But, he was unprepared to see a '100%' written in cursive red ink on the red-head's paper.

Deidara gritted his teeth. _So this is how it's gonna be played, huh un._

To say that Deidara was competitive was an understatement. In his relationship with Sasori, he wanted to be seme and he wouldn't let Sasori beat him to it. He thought they were quite equivalent now, but due to Deidara's competitive nature, he figured that he had to be better than Sasori in other things other than just in bed.

The blonde sent Sasori a smirk that spelled trouble, and the red-head returned it right back.

* * *

Tobi had gotten back his Spanish results and was glad he passed it, even though just barely. Zetsu had congratulated him for it but encouraged him to work harder. Tobi had smiled gleefully and skipped away.

He knew Zetsu was understanding. Tobi did just adequately but he didn't scold Tobi like his parents would. He would not curse the fact that Tobi was dumb, or his very existence for that matter.

Zetsu wasn't like that and Tobi liked that. Tobi liked Zetsu's personality and... Tobi liked Zetsu. He fancied the older male. Although not many thought so, Zetsu was quite charming. His hair was disheveled which Tobi thought was cute, and his piercing eyes were almost as spectacular as Tobi's own. He admired how Zetsu wasn't afraid of others knowing about his split personality too. Even though he couldn't control it well, it was much better than Tobi's control.

He realized that Zetsu was so nice and kind to him that he couldn't stop thinking about the older male. However, Tobi was smart enough to know that Zetsu wouldn't like someone like Tobi. He would never confessed to Zetsu, no matter how much he wanted to tell the Akatsuki member what he felt. He decided to keep it to himself for now, maybe telling his friends only.

Zetsu, on the other hand, had no feelings for Tobi, none. He was only helping the younger male because he knew what it felt like to be discriminated for being a Schizo and he knew Tobi would've been dealt worse if he wasn't exactly smart.

He was doing this out of kindness and sincerity, nothing else. He was completely oblivious to the feelings Tobi had developed for him and brushed it off as part of his childish nature. How wrong he had been.

* * *

Hidan was having trouble in Math class. No, it wasn't because he couldn't solve the extremely hard math problem. It was because he had an extremely hard problem to deal with. As uncomfortable as it was, he tried his best to sit still. He crossed his legs, hoping that by adjusting the position of his erection that it would go away faster.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Kakuzu.

"Hey can I borrow a pencil? I lost mine." Kakuzu asked. He was leaning over his table, looking at Hidan first before at the Jashinist's pencil-case.

"Uh, sure." Hidan replied awkwardly. From Kakuzu's current position, his arousal would have been quite obvious. He quickly passed Kakuzu the pencil he wanted and turned around, pushing his chair in more.

Kakuzu smirked. He had noticed Hidan's situation and felt like teasing him a little. He'd definitely laugh at him later. As if on cue, the school bell rang signaling the end of class.

_Perfect_, Kakuzu thought.

* * *

It was now lunch and the rich kids sat at where they usually did. They liked this table a lot. No grubby girls trying to touch them, and not many upper high school students to find trouble with. Well, except for the Akatsuki.

They had spoken too soon.

Kakuzu had walked up to their table with a devious smirk on his lips. The rest of the Akatsuki were at their seats.

"Hey Hidan, how's your _problem_ doing?" He asked.

The group of rich kids just raised their brows while Hidan's faced flushed. He was looking real nervous. The worse part was that Kakuzu had said that loud enough for the Akatsuki to hear as well. Most of them just laughed and snickered. Deidara's and friends' eyes widened when they realized what the brute had meant.

"Hey! Back off, un!" Deidara yelled. His hands were balled up tightly into fists and were placed on the table, preparing to get up and beat the crap out of this guy.

"Deidara." Itachi said in a warning.

Deidara followed Itachi's glance to Hidan and immediately shut up. Hidan was about to blow his top and Deidara didn't want to get caught in the mess.

"Look, you motherfucker! What the hell is your problem? The other day you were nice and now you're back to being a motherfucking dick! Don't tell me it's cause I fucking _rejected_ you." Hidan spat scornfully.

For once it wasn't his loud screaming, although it was still loud enough for a couple of tables around them to hear. There was a kind of venom in his voice that told people to stay away if they wanted to live.

Kakuzu's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect Hidan to say something like that. He wanted to say something to make up for it but could find none. Thos words had hit him hard. He stood there for a few seconds before muttering a curse and walking back to his seat. The rest of the Akatsuki stared in shock and glared at the younger group of teens.

"What was that all about?" Kisame asked.

"And about him rejecting you?" Sasori added.

Kakuzu sighed and thought that he may as well owned up now. "I like him."

"Which?" The rest asked incredulously.

"The foul-mouthed silver-haired one." He replied simply.

Zetsu and Sasori stared in surprised while Kisame chuckled. "Figures."

"What?" Sasori asked, still unable to believe what he had been told.

"You heard right, Saso." Kakuzu sighed.

Sasori had his mouth slightly agape. Kakuzu liked him? And got rejected by him? What?! Sasori closed his mouth and poked at his food.

"I've lost the will to eat." He told them.

Kakuzu just sighed while the others chuckled. Sasori was like a little brother to them, the most fragile and 'innocent' when it came to emotions. He wasn't innocent but he was unaware of their possible effects on a person, having loathed them so much.

"Although, that was quite quick Kakuzu. **I didn't expect you to find someone you fancy so quickly.**" Zetsu commented.

Kakuzu was about to sigh again when he heard a loud exclaim. "HE WHAT?"

It seemed to come from the group of rich kids. The members of the Akatsuki snapped their heads towards that direction.

The next thing they knew, Sasori was pulled out of his seat by his hair by Itachi. He locked the red-head's arms by holding them back with his own. Hidan and Tobi proceeded to punch him in the face and stomach. This was all topped off by Hidan pulling Sasori forward by his arm and Itachi sending a kick to his back, making his chest bang against the high table.

"That was for Deidara!" Hidan and Tobi roared as Itachi just walked away. The duo followed suit.

Sasori coughed a couple of times before turning to glare at the table. He glanced at Deidara who gave him the most apologetic look he could muster, which was a sheepish grin. Sasori scowled.

"Sasori! You alright?" Kisame asked.

"Do I look fucking alright to you?" The red-head spat.

"**Easy, Saso.** Why did they do that?" Zetsu asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sasori grit his teeth. He was seething. They caught him off guard and beat him pretty good. Fuck!

"It must've been something big. Itachi usually isn't like that." Kisame reasoned.

The rest just raised a brow at them. Suddenly, Sasori's phone vibrated, signaling a text. Sasori flipped it open and after seeing who the recipient was, let the whole table see.

_From: Deidara_

_I told my friends what happened in the holidays and they got mad at you._

_Sorry, that was my fault._

_I'll make it up to you somehow, okay? _

"What happened in the holidays?" Kakuzu questioned.

Sasori merely smirked. "Stuff."

"It's seems like Sasori may win the bet, huh." Kisame chuckled.

"Do you really like this kid, Sasori?" Zetsu asked.

Sasori merely chuckled. "Of course not. I can't wait to see him crumble."

The rest of the Akatsuki said nothing. Sasori had become like this after the death of their leader. It was his way of coping with the pain. If this what it took to make Sasori happy, the rest would let him do it. Even if Sasori didn't know it, the Akatsuki loved him more than his family ever would.

If only he could notice it, maybe he wouldn't do those things anymore...

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, while Itachi had kicked Sasori, Kisame had actually seen the raven's bruise. He decided to ask Itachi about it during training. He knew Itachi would stay later than everyone else to continue practicing till it was eight.

However, his plan was spoilt when the egg-head realized that there would be no more training this year since it was winter and because their indoor sports hall was under renovation until next spring. Curse him and his goldfish memory*!

Instead, he saw Deidara on his way out of school. Thinking about how the two seemed to be extremely close friends, he decided to ask the blonde.

"Hey! Deidara, was it?" The shark-like man asked.

"Yeah, un. I'm sorry about just now. I already apolo-"

"Nah, it's not because of that. Although I am curious about you and Saso."

By saying that, the shark-like man made the blonde blush.

"Anyway, I wanna ask you if you know anything about Itachi and his bruises? And maybe a little about his father?"

Deidara stared at him in astonishment. _How did he know? _

"Look, un. I know it may be your job to be concerned about student-welfare since you are the vice-president and all bu-"

"Don't get it wrong kid. It has nothing to do with that. I'm asking as a friend."

Deidara's eyes widened. _A friend...?_

"...Alright, un. I'll tell you."

* * *

_"When my friends and I were in middle school, Itachi and I used to date, un. Once, when we were having a heated make out session, I was going to mark him on his neck so no one would notice. But when I pulled his turtle-neck down, I saw the purple markings. Those were the marking of abuse that Itachi had endured from his father. _

_When my friends and I asked about it, he said that it's been going on for years and that he was already used to it, yeah. It happened quite frequently, even more so as his younger brother, Sasuke, had grown older. That boy only caused mischief and Itachi took the blame because he loved his brother so much. If you asked me, I'd say it was stupid. _

_Itachi once tried protecting his mom from his frequently drunk father. That didn't work. He got beat up badly and his shoulder was slashed with a knife. He didn't come to school for a week. The other guys and I have always wanted to do something about his stupid, abusive and violent father, but nothing could be done. In public, he was a respectable man. Behind the scenes though, he was another thing all together, yeah._

_His parents were also very demanding of him, un. Just because he was the oldest, he had to take over his family's oil company. He can't aim for anything else than that. His parents wouldn't allow it. They also disapprove of Itachi having any form of contact with girls. They said emotions would only be a hindrance to his goals._

_Once, they almost found out about Itachi and I. In order for him to not get into trouble, especially about being in a **gay** relationship, we broke up. We remained close friends though._

_Itachi refused to seek help because he knew it'd be hopeless. Instead, he stayed home and decided to try to protect his mother and beloved brother from their father, even if it means getting beaten up more badly or worse."_

The words seem to ring in his head. Those were the words that Deidara had told him. Kisame felt bad. Itachi had to endure so much for what was never his fault and he had no way to escape it. Yet, he faced his duty head-on and did his very best. Kisame respected him with his very being. He thought of others before himself, which Kisame thought was very commendable.

He now had a new sort of admiration for Itachi.

* * *

As soon as Deidara had reached the Sanctuary after talking to Kisame, he got an earful from everyone there.

"What were you thinking?" Itachi asked, hostility evident in his voice.

"Yeah senpai! Why did you do that with the mean guy who almost beat you up?" Tobi whined.

"He kissed me." Deidara corrected.

"You're still gonna stand up for that fucker?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

Deidara just pouted as he sat on the coach in between Itachi and Tobi while Hidan went to grab a beer.

"That stupid fucker made fun of me today." Hidan grumbled, obviously referring to Kakuzu.

"And you guys beat up Sasori!" Deidara whined.

"Stop defending him, idiot." Hidan chided.

"Dei, what exactly is your relationship with him?" Itachi asked.

He was more concerned of the blonde rather than protective of him. Deidara had a habit of being spontaneous and listening to what his heart tell him to do. This caused him to often not use his brains.

"He's... my boyfriend, un." Deidara replied as he closed his eyes in a wince, anticipating what they would say next.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Hidan and Tobi yelled.

"I thought we agreed to be enemies with them? What happened to that, Deidara?" A silky, deep voice asked. Damn, Tobi sure did change fast.

Obito hated the thought of traitors. The blonde shivered. He was in for it now.

"This calls for a death penalty!" Obito exclaimed.

"I'll got get the motherfucking torture devices!" Hidan shouted before dashing off.

"Kill me now, un."

"Well, this would be interesting." Itachi commented.

"Indeed, it will." Obito smirked.

* * *

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in forever. So thanks for reading :)**

**Updates will be more frequent after my exams have ended, which will be the week after next.**

**I hope the chapter was lengthy enough to make up for the lack of updates :) **

**Spent the whole day on this. Drabbles aside...**

**POLL TIME~! :D**

**Do you think Deidara's 'punishment' should be something sexual?**

**Since they're close friends and all I'd think it'll be alright. But I wanna see what you readers think :)**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Like? Don't like? Review and tell me why :3**

**Don't forget about the poll x)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Special Chapter 1

**So... Here's a short chapter for y'all readers :) I'll update more often next month! Promise :D**

**This chapter is different from what I'd usually write, so I'd really love to hear your feedback :)**

**In case you didn't know, the review button can always be clicked! And PMs are always replied!**

**And I shall take a moment to say, GO READ MY OTHER STORES :D Yeah, just check 'em out :) Long stories that are complete! Whoots!**

**Btw, I changed my pen name to Kinkycurls for personal reasons :/**

**But anyway, here's your subtle dose of High School Bet prescribed by Me :) Enjoy the really long drabble!**

* * *

_"YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Hidan and Tobi yelled._

_"I thought we agreed to be enemies with them? What happened to that, Deidara?" A silky, deep voice asked. Damn, Tobi sure did change fast._

_Obito hated the thought of traitors. The blonde shivered. He was in for it now._

_"This calls for a death penalty!" Obito exclaimed._

_"I'll got get the motherfucking torture devices!" Hidan shouted before dashing off._

_"Kill me now, un."_

_"Well, this would be interesting." Itachi commented._

_"Indeed, it will." Obito smirked._

_xxx_

"Turn around Deidara." Obito ordered as Hidan came hopping down the stairs.

"Kami save me, un." He did as told. He wasn't stupid, stuff like this happened all the time in Sanctuary. It was normal between the boys who were as close as brothers.

He got down on his hands and knees on the couch, making sure could balance well. He raised his ass in the air as Hidan brought Obito the paddle.

Yes, a paddle. Those used in foreplay or sex. Sexual frustration as a form of torment was a normal punishment here.

"Itachi, monitor him. You know how he is." Obito commanded. Itachi nodded and stood facing Deidara's sun-kissed face.

"Come on, un." The blonde complained while wriggling his ass in the air. "Let's get this over with."

Hidan laughed madly. "Blondie just loves getting paddled."

Deidara's face flushed a bright shade of pink. So what if he had a BDSM fetish? Getting paddle excited him like hell, and he didn't see what was wrong with that. He was sure his friends had some fetishes of their own.

Obito raised the paddle high and brought it down in one swift movement.

_**Smack!**_

_**Smack!**_

Deidara bit his lip. He's only been spanked twice and he was already hard. The impact sent tingling sensations to his groin. He whimpered as he was hit again, again and again. Each time, he could feel his extremely hard length pulsate with need. He knew he couldn't last long. He never did when it came to being spanked.

_**Smack!**_

_**Smack!**_

Gosh, he was already so close to cumming. His pants felt _way too tight_, and he could feel the precum dripping down his engorged length. He tried to muffle his moans as electricity shot through his spine and pooled in his groin. He tensed and clenched his muscles each time he received the pleasurable pain. Damn, he was _so_ close.

"The little slut's even meeting your smacks!" Hidan exclaimed.

It was true, Deidara involuntarily brought his ass back to meet the hits. The three other boys smirked. Deidara bit his lip harder as he erratically convulsed. _I'm about to..._

**_Smack!_**

Deidara shuddered. This was it. One last hit and he knew he'd cum. Just as Obito was about the bring down the paddle again, Itachi spoke up.

"Enough."

Deidara's eyes snapped open, he was about to protest when Hidan laughed mockingly.

"He only lasted a few fucking hits before he was going to cum!" He looked like he was going to double over from the laughter.

Deidara blushed and tried to defend himself. "You try it, un! Obito hits hard, okay."

"Sure thing, blondie!" Hidan shot back.

"Not everyone gets off this like you do, Deidara." Itachi stated.

Deidara pouted as he scrambled to his feet, trying to run off to the bathroom to jack off. His throbbing erection was seriously killing him.

"No you don't." Obito scowled as he caught Deidara in time, pulling him down roughly so that he landed on the couch. Hidan then stood behind it, locking the blonde in his sitting position by placing his weight on Deidara's shoulders.

"Now, Deidara, what have you learnt today?" Obito asked. He was marching military-like back and forth in front of the couch, a wooden ruler in his hand that was constantly smacking against his palm.

Damn him, making Deidara's erection much more unbearable. The thought of the ruler smacking against him drove him mad with desire. Maybe he really was a slut. He was even chancing the thought of answering incorrectly just to have his fantasy fulfilled.

In the end, he gave up on the idea, knowing it wasn't a smart one. He couldn't lie to his friends anyway.

"That you guys don't like my boyfriend, un?"

"It's not that we don't like the dickhea- I mean, guy. But are you hell-damned sure about him, Dei?"

"I'm agreeing with Hidan on this."

"Well I don't. You said that we would be at war with them. You broke your word, Deidara."

"I know, I know un! Bu-"

"No buts!" Obito growled.

Oh shit, the blonde was in for it now.

"Chicks over dicks, Dei." Itachi added in. Even Hidan nodded in agreement.

"Go to your room, Deidara."

"Don't act like you're my parent, yeah."

"Then don't break your promise like a child. Room, now!"

Deidara just huffed in annoyance and marched up the stairs. He knew better than to anger Obito. He didn't want to fight with the deranged manic. Obito even got Itachi to follow him upstairs to make sure he didn't jerk off. He cursed incoherently under his breath.

Deep down, the blonde knew that Obito was doing it for his best - for their best, actually; all four of them. And maybe he was being an ass, breaking a promise like that. But he certainly wasn't a child! They always treated him as the youngest, although Tobi was a bigger handful! They even said his thinking was more fantasy-like than Tobi sometimes! He couldn't believe it.

They four of them were tight, so inseparable that their bond was nearly unbreakable. Nearly, and Obito was there to tell them when they were about to cross the line. 'Chicks over dicks' was what Obito would always remind them.

They were just like brothers. No, **they were brothers**.

* * *

It wasn't until a good fifteen minutes later did Deidara stop whining about his aching length and go to sleep. Itachi sighed as he went back down to the duo who were currently drinking. It must have been Hidan and his alcoholic needs again. He grabbed a can of beer and sat down with them, listening to their chatter.

"Hey, Itachi. Didn't you say you couldn't stay over here at Sanctuary?" Hidan asked as his opened another can of beer.

"My father's out-of-town for a sudden business trip. My mother let me stay."

"That's good. How long till Uncle comes back?"

"A week." Itachi smiled meekly. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he couldn't help it. Who could blame him?

"Then what are you going to do about... that?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked his cousin.

"Blondie and his stupid boyfriend! Duh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you fucking deny it when you're already half hard just by watching the little slut." Itachi's slight blush was pretty obvious on his pale cheeks. His friends knew he was a closet pervert, and they also knew how to push his buttons just right; making him look at Deidara's face as the blonde scrunched it in pleasure. The look of ecstasy on it, especially when he was almost over the edge. Itachi let out a deep sigh. At this rate, he was going to have a bigger problem to take care of.

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"...Not much."

Obito sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want his friends to start having complications over something as trivial as this. He really hoped nothing would manage to separate them.

Sometimes he really wondered if Deidara really was a dumb blonde. It was obvious to him and Hidan that Itachi had never really gotten over his huge crush on Deidara in middle school. Hell, anyone with a pair of eyes could tell. But for some reason, the blonde just couldn't.

"Just don't do anything fucking stupid, got it red-eyes?"

"Same to you about 'stitches', as you call him."

Yes, stitches was Kakuzu.

"Nothings going on between that fucker and I!" Hidan exclaimed.

"He likes you, Hidan?" Tobi squeaked suddenly.

"Oh, the idiot's back!" Hidan grinned.

"Tobi, didn't you hear him scream about rejecting Kakuzu?"

"Well, Tobi was distracted." He was checking Zetsu out actually.

Itachi rolled his eyes. That sounded like something Tobi would do.

And he wasn't going to do anything stupid! It was proved just now when his self-restraint was tested! The blonde had been whining about his painful groin and trying to coax Itachi to close one eye and let him jack off. To be honest, Itachi really didn't mind the idea. Heck, he liked it. But he still had to deny the blonde, which was really hard in case one didn't know.

Who could deny that sexy blonde anyway? No one, unless they had shit for brains, or so Hidan had put it.

Tobi on the other hand, was pretty relieved that no one realized his little puppy love for Zetsu. He was quite sure it was nothing more tan that. After all, Obito was a part of him as well and he didn't like Zetsu. In fact, he loathed him. He dismissed the odd sensation he had while thinking about this, assuring himself it was nothing.

"Tobi, you okay? You're face is flushed!" Hidan yelled. Yes, Hidan could be caring and not cuss. Although he usually chose not to, his friends were a special case.

"Y-yeah! Tobi just got distracted again, that's all."

Hidan and Itachi both gave him a quizzical look. But then again, it was Tobi after all.

They continued drinking, gossiping and teasing each other. It was just a usual night over here at Sanctuary.


	9. Chapter 9 : Week 14

**Week 14, Winter**

It was the Monday of school on the second week after the school break. Most school would have their winter break in a few week's time but not Deidara's. Apparently his school had a different system from the other schools and they wouldn't get their winter break at all. They would only have a four-week break after the tenth week this term. Well that sucked dick, as Hidan would say.

Apart from that bad news, there was some good news too. Deidara was passed a letter by his teacher that said he could qualify for taking a third language. That made him ecstatic! He had always wanted to learn Spanish or French, more of the latter though. His mother had always told him Paris was the city of love, and Deidara had fallen head over heels in love with the capital.

Yes, he'd probably take French. It sounded so appealing after all! But learning a third language was at another compound, not in school. The place was near, around a 15 minutes drive but Deidara supposed it would take almost 45 minutes if he were to walk. He blanched at the thought. He could always take the train which would take half an hour, but that would mean taking public transport. That, he did not want.

It would be much better if someone could accompany him, but out of his social circle he only had his clique and a few other friends he made to rely on. It seemed that taking French as a third language subject was going to be a problem indeed.

Down the hallway at another class's home room period, Itachi was being praised by his teacher for his excellent performance in all his subjects, especially science. He was even offered to take up more science classes. The only one he hasn't taken would've been Biology. His teacher strongly encouraged him to take that.

Yes, due to his abnormal school system, student's could take more subjects than allocated as long as they continued to do extremely well. Even he didn't know that. There was a lot about his school that was unusual, but then again it was a school located right in between where the poor and the rich lived which Itachi thought was crazy. It was the most nonstrategic move anyone could've made. Rich kids would always be snobs and poor people would always be inadequate in society's eyes.

Itachi didn't like all the attention he was getting. Some of the students probably hated his teacher's incessant praise for him. Gosh, he just wanted a low profile, was that too much to ask for? His teacher passed him a few envelopes with different application forms in them so that he could think it over before choosing. He was just glad that that was over with.

He took time to scan through the letters and pondered over his choices. He could take up another two extra lessons and he wanted to make sure he chose those that he could excel in. He didn't have much preferences for subjects so he based his decision on something else.

* * *

At lunch, Deidara was telling them how he really wanted to take French for third language but didn't know whether it was a good choice or not.

"I mean, trains are disgusting, un!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Actually, me too." Itachi pointed out. The rest of them raised a brow at him.

"Third language." He corrected them.

"You're taking French too?" Deidara asked.

"Thinking of."

"Then the two of you can fucking go together." Hidan concluded.

Deidara cheered and literally started bouncing in his seat due to sheer excitement. He looked so happy that Itachi didn't even think about refusing. He couldn't destroy that happiness. Hidan just sent him a crooked smirk and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I'm also taking Biology." He added.

"Wow Itachi-kun! Tobi is jealous of how smart his cousin is!" Tobi exclaimed. Two subjects was more than too much for Tobi to handle but he knew Itachi would be just fine.

"You know, I think there's such a thing as being too damn smart." Hidan commented, giving the raven a playful smirk to show that he was joking.

Itachi continued to eat silently, listening to the praises his friends were giving him. He smiled inwardly, not out of pride but out of recognition. His parent's never praised him like that. Sure teachers did but they meant nothing to him, but his friends, they were like family.

Near their table though, was the Akatsuki. They were also having a _interesting_ conversation as well.

"Kisame stop shifting about. It'll go away faster if you stop thinking about it."

"I'm trying!"

"Obviously you aren't trying hard enough."

"Sasori! Don't back talk."

Sasori just folded his arms defiantly and glared at the shark-like man. Kakuzu sighed and continued.

"Like I said, just sit still."

"**It's lunch now so no one would notice anyway.**"

"Damn it."

Kisame wanted more than anything to just jack off and get rid of his discomfort but being in school grounds wouldn't allow him that.

"Kisame, just think of a girl's naked body."

"I'm bi, not gay."

Sasori huffed, "Fine."

"Try thinking of fucking someone...**ugly**."

Kisame did as told, but instead of an ugly hag, he thought of a sexy weasel. That easily made his bulge simply unbearable.

"Fuck off Zetsu! That made it worse."

"**Because the person wasn't ugly enough.**"

"Tch." Kisame clicked his tongue in annoyance. This was getting him no where.

"Change the subject." He told them with a tone of authority.

"Yes, Mr. Vice-Pres." Kakuzu said with a hint of mock.

"Wait, I've got a good one. Think about people eating fish roe." Zetsu smirked.

Kisame immediately blanched and stuck out his tongue in a faux gag. He didn't have a boner anymore, even though he was still slightly randy.

The rest chuckled. That was such a typical reaction from Kisame. He really liked animals, especially fish. He was very much against animal abuse, and wouldn't eat meat that belonged to young animals. But that didn't mean he didn't eat meat at all.

Kisame glared at his friends. "It's not funny. It's like people cutting down trees, Zetsu."

All sign of amusement left Zetsu's face and he frowned slightly. Zetsu loved Mother Nature, need more be said?

The other two Akatsuki members just smirked with amusement. They definitely had weird friends.

Soon, another conversation ensued.

Kakuzu cleared his throat, making them look at him.

"Sasori, your birthday's coming soon and you'll be 16. Is there anything you want?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

Zetsu chuckled. "So our Saso-kun is finally one step closer to adulthood."

"But I don't think Kakuzu will stop treating him like a child." Kisame added.

"Get me what you will." Sasori replied simply.

Kisame ruffled his younger friend's hair in an affectionate matter. "It's really been this long, huh."

Sasori smiled slightly in satisfaction. It really has been a long time indeed.

He felt like he only met his friends months ago when they've already gone through thick and thin together. Two years went by in a flash, and the boys knew from experience that this friendship they had fostered was of unspeakable preciousness. People always said that high school was the place where one would meet their life long friends, and for the boys, it was surely true. They wouldn't have exchanged it for anything else in the world.

Each and every one of them were grateful - beyond grateful for their companions.

Because of their pride and whatnot, they usually tend to act like they take each other for granted when they truthfully do not. However, on anyone of their birthdays, it would be the time to show their gratitude and appreciation.

The three other boys smirked. They had in mind a few things they could get for their 'little brother' Sasori.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Itachi had heard from his home room teacher that his new classes would take effect right then. He passed Itachi his new schedule and the raven looked it over. So he had Biology next, huh. Most of his classes didn't change, though.

As he entered his next class, he did an introduction, which was basically just saying his name aloud. His teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, began 'subtly' praising him as he sat down at the back of class. It was the only seat available after all and he was too concerned about trying to blend into the wall since the teacher was praising him as such. He really didn't want the extra attention.

"He's a prodigy. I expect none of you to treat him unfairly, understand?" The man seemed to hiss when he talked. Then again, he had an extremely long tongue so maybe it became a habit for him to talk this way.

Itachi just kept his head down, hoping his bangs would hide his face. He knew it was a childish thought, but he couldn't help it. All his more visible scars were gone and he was only left with a few bruises on his side and stomach.

"So it's you, Uchiha." A silky voice said.

Itachi looked up to see a particular person he would rather not be sitting so close to. He glared at the chocolate-brown orbs that seemed to mock him with its glint of maliciousness.

"Sasori." He said through girt-teeth.

When he looked at the older male, he couldn't help but feel jealousy brew within him. That guy... he was Deidara's current boyfriend! He knew there was no reason for him to want to cut out the red-head's intestines, but he just wanted to, damn it! Thinking back to what Deidara said they had done, he could feel even more envy brewing in his heart. He would've despised this man but he knew better than to give into stupid emotions that were caused by himself. Sasori was a junior, and he was nothing more than a freshmen.

Still, the red-head being part of his biology practical seemed like a really tempting idea.

"Hope you won't lack behind." The red-head smirked. He didn't want to be mean to the boy but he was asking for it. For some reason, the young Uchiha was glaring at him and he felt the need to retort.

He guessed he couldn't be an ass to them all the time but the only reason why he and his friends were being so tough on them was because he didn't want them to think that they could do whatever they want in the school and get away with it, but it turned out to make a wedge in between them two groups. He sighed, maybe he had to try a different approach with them. Sasori could be nice if he tried, but most of the time, he'd rather be a total asshole. Now, was probably not one of those times.

"Listen, Itachi. What do you say that we put this crossfire to an end and get along like gentlemen." He had no idea why Itachi seemed to dislike him so much so he had just kept it simple. He knew the Uchiha's were a noble family and tried to sound respectful towards the younger male.

"We'll see about that." He replied and started to pay attention, effectively ignoring Sasori. The red-head sighed and turned back to face the whiteboard. He sat diagonally right of Itachi so he didn't mind giving this a rest and waiting for Itachi's answer.

Although, he wouldn't wait too long, since he hated waiting.

* * *

Kakuzu had football practice today, meaning Hidan did as well. He was glad that the boy was back-up quarterback. It meant that he could spend more time with him while doing what he needs to.

Yes, Kakuzu knew that he was a very practical person who had quite a packed schedule. Making time for that one date (yes, **date**, as he so believes it) with Hidan was hard enough because he's usually extremely busy. This was much more convenient.

However, Hidan kept avoiding him during training, making their coach call them over.

"What the hell so you think you're doing! You two are both quarterbacks, so work together! I can't have you two running right past each other in the game! Now hurry it up and practice right!" She yelled at them.

Once the two of them were out of earshot, Hidan grumbled.

"I think she's on her fucking period again!"

"Could be. She wouldn't stop yelling. Anyway, what do you say?"

"Huh?" Gosh, Hidan was as blur as always.

"I meant, do you want a truce? You can't keep avoiding me all say and you know that."

"I can if i want to, damn it!"

"I'm not belittling you, if that's what you think. I'm just being logical."

"Give me one damned reason."

"Because Coach Tsunade said so."

There was a long silence where Hidan was either contemplating the idea, or fell asleep with his eyes open looked possible for him.

"I'll even refrain from hitting on you." Kakuzu added.

Hidan snapped out of hs thoughts with a grin.

"Let's do this shit."

"Honestly, I'd prefer to do you but oh well."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't!"

"I lied."

* * *

"Dei-chan."

Deidara's heart fluttered slightly from hearing that familiar silky voice. He turned around to face Sasori who gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He immediately blushed and adjusted his hair, a sign of his nervousness.

All around the hall with lockers for the freshmen, whispers could be heard. Some a lot louder than the others.

_"Oh my! Look! It's Sasori!"_

_"President Sasori? Oh my fucking gosh!"_

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"Damn, he's cute!"_

Sasori smirked. It was like that with the freshmen every year. Even now, girls from his own cohort would say things like that. He didn't care, right now he only had one thing to tend to. His blonde play toy, who curr to be annoyed by all the drooling looks Sasori got.

He bent lower slightly to whisper in Deidara's ear.*

"Wanna go out next week, to celebrate my birthday?"

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori's birthday?

"When's the actual date, hmm?"

"8th November. This weekend."

"That's really soon, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Had he known earlier, he would've prepared a nice surprise for Sasori but now he was really short on time. Damn.

"It's okay. Just spend a day with me, I'll be happy." Sasori gave Deidara the same charming smile that he was a sucker for. No way the blonde could resist now.

"A day as in, a whole day? Lik-"

"Like skipping school and going somewhere." He completed for the blonde.

"I... I don't know, Sasori. I'd love to, but skipp-"

"Come on, Dei." Sasori encouraged.

"Well... Alright, un. For your birthday." He said with a smile.

Sasori kissed the blonde on his cheek which resulted in the gasps of all those still eyeing the red-head and the blonde. They whispering was even more lively now and Sasori smirked.

The blonde was really just amusing.

* * *

Kakuzu sighed. He had been teaming with Hidan for a couple of hours now and it wasn't as bad as he expected. It was much worst!

Not only was Hidan super cocky, he was whiny as well. Kakuzu had to admit that the whiny part of him was cute sometimes but most of the time it was just annoying. Sure he really liked the guy, but he could be so damned annoying sometimes!

"Kakuzu! Watch out!"

The next thing the tanned-male knew, he was hit face-first with a football. He was knocked of his feet and his neck hurt like hell. He saw a blur come running towards him and he realized from the short white hair that it was Hidan.

"Oi! You alright?"

Kakuzu rubbed his sore nose and muttered. "When did you care?"

"Just trying to be nice." He replied as he held out his hand to help Kakuzu to his feet.

"Well thanks."

"Er, you can let go now."

"Right." He said as he let his hand linger a second longer before taking it away.

"Why are you so shy anyway?"

"The hell? I'm not **shy**!" He yelled.

"Then why act like that? To be honest I expected you to flirt back the first time."

"I just... I'm not..."

"You've never been hit on before?" Kakuzu helped by asking.

Hidan averted eye contact as he shook his head 'no'. Kakuzu was quite surprised. Especially since Hidan was pretty attractive, even to his friends.

"Well there's a first for everything. I guess you're not as big as you claim you are."

"Just shut up, fucker."

Kakuzu just shook his head as he ran over to get their ball.

* * *

Deidara was quite glad that Itachi took French classes with him. Itachi had more than one driver and limo at home so he could easily just give Deidara a lift.

It beat the disgusting and filthy trains any time. Just thinking of how so many poor people had sat on it made him blanch. At least in Itachi's limo he knew everything was clean and disinfected from whatever diseases those commoners carried.

He was walking down the hall to the canteen with Itachi when he heard someone call him.

"Sasori!" He exclaimed in surprised when two arms wrapped around his waist.

Itachi kept his poker face on as Sasori let the blonde go.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again today, Dei."

"Sorry, but I have a class today, yeah."

"What class?"

"French." Itachi replied.

"Oh." He didn't think Deidara was smart enough to have extra subjects. It was really hard to get enrolled for more lessons, and the blonde was one of the last few people on his list to have a possibility to go at it.

_After all, he is just some dumb blonde_, Sasori mused.

"Well, how about I send you home when you're done?"

"You could, un?"

"I have a motorbike if you don't mind."

Sasori knew he was taking a risk to send Deidara home that way. The blonde was rich and classy, often complaining about 'poor' people habits to Sasori. The red-head had just risked his blonde boyfriend rejecting him in front of the Uchiha. He sure hoped Deidara wouldn't do something like that. There was no telling when Sasori might just lose his temper with the blonde one day. He was a real brat.

Itachi smirked. He knew what was coming next. The red-headed idiot's offer was going to get rejected by Deidara and he was going to inwardly gloat about it.

To his surprise, Deidara didn't.

"Sure, un." He smiled slightly. It was a kind of shy smile that neither of them had expected from Deidara.

Soon, Itachi and Deidara were in the former's limo, making their way to Fumizuki Language Academy.

"Deidara, are you really going to sit his pathetic form of transport? You can take my limo back if you want to."

"I know but... if Sasori wants to send me back, then I'll take whatever ride he has."

Itachi could see the small, barely visible blush on his friends face. That made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach, almost as if he was happy. But then again, the person who was making Deidara feel that way was Sasori, not him.

He sighed. He couldn't keep up this metal argument for much longer. He would go crazy! He knew he would.

"If it makes you happy." Itachi replied as he closed his eyes and sighed. His inner conflict was tearing him apart.

Deidara smiled brightly, he took that as a sign that Itachi approved of his boyfriend, even though that was not the case.

* * *

While on the way to Kakuzu's place with the Akatsuki, or _La Suize_ as it was called, Sasori remembered that his bike was with Kisame.

"Kisame, my bike?"

"Oh right. I'll get it later."

"I need it tonight."

"Why do you need it anyway?"

"I'm picking the blonde up from his language class."

"**Eh? That's strange.** You usually aren't that nice, Saso-kun. **Had a sudden change of heart?**"

Sasori scowled and gave Zetsu a death glare.

"No. I'm just feeling uncharacteristically nice today."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Or I wouldn't have offered a truce to that Uchiha kid in Biology."

"Uchiha meaning Itachi Uchiha?" Kisame asked.

"Who else? I'm gonna see him again later. Tch."

"**Well you don't seem to like him.**"

"I'm... a neutral party. Though I heard he was Deidara's first and only boyfriend."

Kisame mentally took note of that. So Itachi was gay.

"Jealous, Sasori?"

"Absolutely not. I just like to be the first to break them."

The rest of them just gave Sasori a sympathetic smile to which he just scoffed.

As the sat down in the bar which Kakuzu owned, Zetsu spoke up first.

"Sasori... don't you think you shouldn't play games anymore? Based on what we heard, the blonde seems to like you loads. You wouldn't want to hurt hi-"

"Isn't that the point, Zetsu? To make them feel what I felt?"

"But Sasori it isn't right!"

"It doesn't matter."

"You know, Zetsu's right Saso." Kisame backed up.

Sasori just sighed. "I know what you're trying to say. That I shouldn't want anyone to feel the same pain I did, but I just can't do that."

Kakuzu just got them a drink each. The boys decided to drop the subject. Sasori just silently sulked the whole time. The older boys knew that Sasori had it hard and didn't want to make him feel worst than he was feeling right now.

Sasori was reflecting, on himself. Something he didn't do often. Maybe it was time he just got over it. If he was going to get over Pein, he had to stop this game he played to keep his mind of Pein as well. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Slowly but surely, he'll change this habit of his.

But, who said he wouldn't finish toying with the blonde first? After all, old habits died hard.

* * *

It was in the late evening, and Sasori waited outside Deidara's class door. The class should end in a minute's time. For some reason, Kisame insisted on tagging along and Sasori let him on the condition that he wasn't responsible for how his friend was supposed to get home.

Soon, everyone filed out of the room. Deidara went up to Sasori and gave him a hug. Sasori leaned into the embrace while wrapping his arms around Deidara. Kisame could've sworn he saw Sasori's lips twitch.

Itachi bit his lip. Were these two going to act all lovey-dovey in front of him all the time? He was pretty sick of it! That was when he noticed Kisame.

"Kisame." He greeted. The older male gave he a signature grin.

"Fancy meeting you here, Itachi."

Sasori smirked when he heard that. Kisame was such a liar. He put his arm around Deidara as he walked them out. Kisame and Itachi followed behind them. They talked while walking, but most of Itachi's mind was focused on the way Sasori was touching Deidara.

First on his shoulder, his hair, down his back and then on his butt, where it lingered a little longer than needed. Deidara shuddered slightly at the contact and Sasori smirked. Deidara should know better than to wear such tight skinny jeans if he was going to be turned on this easily. Watching the blonde's reaction made him want more of it, but he knew that it was almost impossible. He had to send Deidara to his home after all.

He passed Deidara a helmet as he perched the blonde atop on the bike. He got on and said, "Hang on tight."

He gave Itachi and Kisame a quick nod, before speeding off towards the rich side of town.

To be honest, Deidara was quite enjoying the experience. He liked how his long golden hair flowed in the direction of the wind. He also liked it when Sasori made shard turns. At first it scared him until adrenaline kicked in and he realized how fun it was to ride this damned thing. He was glad that his house was far. More time to ride, and more time to embrace Sasori this closely.

* * *

"How are you going back, Itachi?"

"My limo will arrive shortly."

"Limo?" Kisame gasped. He cursed under his breath for saying that out loud. After all, Itachi was a rich kid, whether he acted like one or not.

"Yes. That's how I get around."

"That's cool. I've never rode one."

Itachi looked thoughtfully at him. "Maybe next time, when I give prior notice to my driver."

"If it's okay with you." Kisame smiled. This kid was pretty thoughtful.

"Kisame," Itachi said hesitantly. "are we still ... friends with benefits?"

Kisame was taken aback by that question. "I guess so, unles-"

"I'd like that." Itachi reassured. "And I kinda have a problem now."

Kisame's eyes flickered downward and sure enough, Itachi was spotting a problem.

"Well then, let's solve it shall we?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

He pulled Itachi past the corner of the school to a more secluded side of the compound. It was late now so no one was around. He pushed the boy against the wall and began to softly touch the tent. Itachi whimpered as he clenched his fists. He knew it was dangerous here since they could easily be found if he made too much noise.

Kisame began to stroke him at a steady pace, watching him writhe against the wall. The next thing either of them knew was that a weird ringtone was sounding from Itachi's pant's pocket.

"Damn, that m-must be my ch-chauffeur... ahh..." He gasped at Kisame stroked him harder, obviously wanting to finish him. He didn't know when but he knew that Kisame must've got a hold of his phone because the next thing he knew, there was a really strong vibration on his clothed dick.

"Damn it!" Itachi almost yelled. The vibrations were almost too strong and he couldn't help the overflow of moans that he couldn't contain. He was obviously too loud because Kisame silenced him by kissing him. It didn't feel that bad. Actually it was pretty good. Kisame pressed Itachi's phone lower on to the male's cock, effectively pressing it against the head of his dick. Itachi wanted to yell out the pleasure he was feeling, but tried his best to keep it in.

Kisame, sensing the boy's effort, slid his tongue into the other's wet cavern, successfully muffling all noises the younger male could've made. Just when Itachi was about to cum, the vibrations stopped. Their mouths broke about to gasp for air and Itachi let out a small whine. Kisame smirked. Itachi could've been so needy sometimes. Just as Itachi let his guard down when Kisame started with slow strokes, the phone rang again.

Kisame quickly french kissed the boy again before he could scream. This time, Kisame made sure to give Itachi's rock hard cock enough stimulation so that he would cum. Itachi was hit was hit with his orgasm violently as he shuddered, the still ongoing vibrations milky every last drip of his essence.

The two broke apart again. This time Itachi snatched his phone from his partner and quickly sent a text to his driver.

_From: Itachi_

_Class is ending late because I'm getting my extra credit work done._

_Be done in 15 minutes._

Itachi hit 'send'. He faced Kisame who was currently slightly flustered.

"Again." He demanded.

Kisame merely smirked. "Oh? Itachi-kun can last longer now, eh?" He asked teasingly. Itachi did his best to keep his composure and not blush.

"Alright. Then I guess I should clean you up."

He gently pushed Itachi against the wall again. He unclasped the other's belt buckle and in one swift movement, had Itachi's pants and boxers around their owner's ankles. His hands gently caressed Itachi's inner thighs and spread them apart, hands dangerously close to Itachi still hard member.

Itachi stood there, knees bent as he looked up to the sky. He didn't dare look at Kisame because this was utterly humiliating. He was needy enough to ask for a second round from his senior. He was lost in his thoughts and was caught off guard when Kisame engulfed his member in one go. No teasing, no touching. Just one hot cavern which Itachi's dripping dick had access to.

He cried out in pleasure as he felt the tongue licking its way across the length on his dick. Kisame deep-throated him and he could feel his tip press against the back of the man's throat. He peeked down to see Kisame glancing back at him, sucking his throbbing, aching hard length and he felt the man suck.

That was it. He came, long and hard. His pearly white substance hit the back of Kisame's throat and the older male just swallowed it all, the action making Itachi gasp with intense pleasure. After coming twice, he was extremely sensitive.

"There, nice and clean."

Itachi smirked as he put on his pants and adjusted his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kisame. I have to go." He turned around to leave.

"Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Kisame's heart sunk when Itachi left. He knew he was nothing more than a play thing to the guy he had a crush on. Yet, he couldn't do anything about it and had his own ache to deal with.

Maybe this Itachi-thing was a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Thank you, Sasori, un." The blonde kissed him on the lips, gentle and sweet.

Sasori nodded and was about to go when Deidara spoke up again.

"Would you like to come inside, hmm?"

Sasori looked at the huge mansion in front of it. It was a five-story high house and it seemed to be made entirely of marble.

"Sure, if I'm welcomed."

"But, uh..." Deidara was unsure of what to say.

"Spit it out, you know I hate waiting."

"My Mom's at home, un. If you don't mind seeing her, we could go in."

Sasori weighed the possibilities. It didn't seem like a bad idea. If he behaved enough, he might just get to stay over and sleep with the blonde, not literally. He smirked. Yes, he liked that idea.

"Let's go."

* * *

**So, a slight cliffy! Hurray!**

***Oh and since they're still young, I made Sasori taller becuase he's older :) for now at least.**

**Hope you liked that KisaIta scene :) A late birthday present to Itachi! **

**Happy birthday Tachi-kun! *-***

**Hope it was a lengthy enough chapter :D**

**Oh! If you think the story is progressing too slowly, please tell me :) but be nice about it :D**

**I enjoy writing this way but if you want things to speed up, I can make some... arrangements ;3**

**Like it? Hate it? Want it to speed up? Want more kink? Review! And tell me why :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Special Chapter 2

_**Warning: SasoDei-centric chapter! Also a very awkward older woman, mild-case of a slutty male, and inner conflict.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"Chiaki, un! I'm home."

The blonde's mansion looked much bigger on the inside than the outside. It was really spacious and the marbled house practically sparkled. Butlers and maids were walking around, each tending to different duties. A woman waltzed in through a hallway not long later.

She had short, shaggy, chocolate-brown hair and looked like she couldn't be older than in her late 20s. She wore a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a sleeveless brown vest and black shorts. She also possessed those clear, enchanting eyes that Deidara had. What's more, she had to be at least of a DD-cup. Sasori thought she was pretty sexy. Forget about feeling randy on the way here, he was now feeling a little tingly down there.

Sasori was almost blushing. Almost.

"Hey Dei! Who's your friend?" The woman asked cheerfully. She had the same bright personality as Deidara.

"Chiaki, un," Deidara put looped his arms around Sasori's one and leaned his head on the red-head's shoulder. "This is Sasori. He's my boyfriend."

Now, Sasori was blushing, even if it was just a little. He smiled kindly towards the older woman. _Must be his sister or something... cousin maybe?_

"Hello, miss."

"Oh! Just call me Chiaki." She smiled back at him. "Now, would you mind staying for dinner? I'm sure Deidara would want you to."

"I'd love to."

"Aww, Deidara he's so cute! Cuter than me, even." The woman gushed at Sasori's smile.

Deidara just smirked. "Told you so, un."

"I'll go tell the cook to make a little extra tonight, while you two can have a little time to yourselves~"

Sasori just blushed lighty at the way she said it. She sounded like she was teasing... almost in a seductive manner. For some reason, he didn't quite feel like himself after entering this house. It had a... homey feeling to it and it made Sasori a little more relaxed, without his usual guard up.

Deidara turned his body to give Sasori a quick peck on his cheek while still hugging the red-head's hand. This caused it to be lodged in between the blonde's legs, right at his crotch. Sasori looked at Deidara, slightly shocked by the daring move. That was when Sasori realized the pink blush that dusted Deidara's cheek. He could also feel that the blonde was slightly hard, though you couldn't see through the fabric. Deidara lightly grinded himself into Sasori's hand, eyes locked on to Sasori's as his breath hitched.

"Not here, brat."

"But Sasori, why not, hmm?"

"What if your mother or Chiaki sees?"

"... Chiaki's my mother."

Sasori's eyes widened a fraction. _How could that woman be his mother? She doesn't even look that old, not to mention she acts like a high school girl!_

"Just how old is she?"

"34, un."

Sasori's hand had a brief meeting with his face. He had found a 34-year-old woman attractive? That's insane! They were 18 years apart, and she was Deidara's mother!

"And your mother is okay with you being gay?"

"Of course I am!" Chiaki popped back into the room from one of the many doors. "I wouldn't want Deidara to lie about who he is."

For a second, even if it was just for a second, Sasori thought he had seen sadness and guilt in those big blue eyes.

"Anyway dinner's almost ready! Sasori, I hope you like Ramen." She added as she waved them over, the two teens following her until the reached the dinning room.

Sasori sat next to Deidara at the black, glass-surfaced dinning table. Chiaki was sitting on the opposite of Deidara. A couple of maids brought them their food as they began talking.

"So Sasori, tell me about yourself."

"Hmm, for one I'm in Junior year. I'm also the current president of the Student Council. I'm not in any club because I like to have free time on my hand for my hobbies and other things... That's about it."

"Eh! President? Cool!"

Sasori couldn't believe Chiaki was actually spazzing about him.

"Chiaki, un! Stop that, it's embarrassing!"

"Relax Deidara, I'm still sane."

"Gosh, un..."

Sasori just chuckled lightly while bringing a hand to pet Deidara's head, trying to calm him down. Chiaki seemed pretty open so he guessed this gesture would be acceptable.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"I'm starting to wonder when you'll act your age, un."

"Deidara, don't be rude." Sasori chided.

"It's alright, Sasori. Anyway that reminds me, how was sex?"

Sasori choked on his noodles and Deidara had spit out the soup he was drinking with a very flustered and embarrassed face. He realized Sasori was still hacking and sent him a good slap to the red-head's back. With a loud "Oof!", Sasori was able to breathe again.

"Babe, you hit hard." Sasori whined. Or at least, it sounded like how Sasori would whine. But Deidara was too preoccupied with glaring at Chiaki. Before Deidara could scream at her though, Sasori replied her.

"We haven't done that yet."

"Well why not?"

Sasori quickly pulled Deidara on to his lap and used his hand to clamp over the blonde's mouth. Deidara let out muffled yells of curses.

"Oh come on! Deidara must've at least screamed your name once, Sasori."

"Argh-"

"Chiaki! Just shut up, un!"

Apparently, Deidara bit Sasori's hand to escape his confinements and stop the embarrassing questioning. Chiaki just pouted.

"Thank you, un."

For a moment, there was silence. But it was only for a moment.

"So... What about a baby?"

"Chiaki, we're gay, yeah. You know, two guys? Two dicks?"

"You could always adopt!"

"I'm fourteen, un!"

"But I want grandchildren! I'm already getting more back aches than old people thanks to my breasts."

"You can wait another 10 years, Chiaki, hmm." Deidara replied, obviously ignoring Chiaki's later comments.

Deidara sent Chiaki another death glare and she just pouted.

"You're no fun Deidara! I was just asking you about your sex life~"

"I don't think mothers would ask their sons that, un."

"Lighten up, Dei. Maybe these will help you relax." Chiaki said as she folded her arms right under her breasts.

Sasori just sat in the middle of the chaotic conversation as they continued to eat. Once it was over and Chiaki was out of earshot, the blonde visibly relaxed.

"She's such a pain, un. Sorry about that, Sasori."

The red-head just shook his head. "It's fine. She's actually pretty cool since she doesn't mind us being gay. Although, she doesn't have to emphasis on her breasts so much."

"Why? Getting turned on by them, yeah?"

"No, brat. It's just that she's your mother." Okay,_ so maybe that was half a lie._

"That's true, un. She's still a pain though."

Sasori just chuckled dryly and kissed Deidara on the cheek.

"Danna, stop teasing me." The blonde pouted.

"When did ever I do that?"

"When you kiss me, un."

Deidara had this incredibly uke-worthy face as he brought Sasori's hand to his crotch again. He put his hand on the back of Sasori's and started rubbing himself against the firm hand. He made Sasori cup his nuts and stifled a moan, going at it faster. To say that Sasori was amused was an understatement. He couldn't believe that the blonde would have acted this needy in his own home. He was still shamelessly bucking into the red-head's hand, encouraging him to play. As much as Sasori would've wanted to, he was going to deny Deidara for a bit. Especially because they were still in the hallways to Deidara's room. However, Sasori did settle for one long, passionate and fiery kiss.

"Well, I was going to ask if Sasori wanted to stay over but I guess my question has been answered~"

The two quickly sprung apart as Chiaki's voice resonated in the hallways. Good thing Sasori didn't agree to doing something too sexual. He was a playboy, but he still had manners.

"Deidara you can go bathe first. I'll get Sasori some spare towels." She said perkily, as if she had seen nothing.

Deidara just shuffled out of there as quickly as possible, leaving Sasori to deal with the blonde's mother.

"Sorry, Chiaki."

"Oh no worries! It's normal for teenagers your age." She replied, giving him a genuine smile.

"Also thank you, for not killing me for being Deidara's boyfriend."

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad Deidara has a boyfriend! He's being himself that way."

Sasori was curious about what she meant but didn't ask. He didn't want to come off as rude from probing too much. For some reason he wanted to leave a good impression on her. Was it because she was attractive? Sasori thought probably not... but now he knew where Deidara had gotten his feminine features from.

"Deidara would take forever in there, so... what do you wanna do?"

"Let's just talk."

For the next half hour, Chiaki talked to Sasori about loads of random things. He knew where the blonde had gotten his personality from now.

"So Sasori," Her tone was slightly different this time. It was more serious.

"Do you really like Deidara?"

Sasori's breath was caught in his throat. What should he say? Maybe he should lie.

"Yes."

"How much do you like him?"

Sasori thought about it. How much did he like the blonde? Did he even care about the blonde in the first place? Did he harbor some feelings towards him?

"I really don't know."

Chiaki just smiled. "You're an honest man, Sasori."

Sasori suddenly felt a tinge of guilt creep into his heart. He honestly wasn't sure if he liked the blonde. He knew he cared for Deidara but why he did... he wasn't quite sure. At first it was all a game, but now he didn't know. He may have gotten bored with it half way, maybe? He just didn't see this relationship as a game anymore, so perhaps it has gotten boring. He sighed, he was never good at his own emotions.

"Sasori, un! Your turn!" They heard Deidara yell.

Sasori flashed Chiaki a small smile before saying goodnight and walking off. Chiaki smiled weakly. She knew that Sasori may not know the answers to her questions, but his actions showed that he really did care about Deidara. He may have fallen in love with Deidara, and just didn't know it. Either way, she was entrusting the heart of her son to the red-head._ Just don't hurt him, Sasori._

Right after Sasori was done with his bath, he walked out of Deidara's bathroom, which was connected to the blonde's room, wearing only his boxers.

"Sexy, un~" Deidara purred.

Sasori smirked as he got into Deidara's bed. The blonde was wearing a loose silk shirt and his own pair of boxers. He got into bed after Sasori and spooned the older male. He rested his face in the crook of the red-head's neck and wrapped his arms across Sasori's chest. He clapped twice to switch off the lights and Sasori brought the covers over them. Not long after, both males fell asleep. There was no kissing, no groping, just innocent slumber.

Chiaki on the other hand, had different thoughts. _I just hope they don't break the bed~_

* * *

_**Chiaki and Sasori have conflicting views D: Oh no!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think?  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: Week 16

***Time skip~**

**Week 16**

Sasori sat at his desk in his workshop. He was up past midnight, working on his hobby. He sipped at the hot chocolate he had made and grimaced, it was cold. The red-head decided that he shouldn't deny it anymore. Something was terribly wrong with him. He usually wasn't as restless as this, or distracted for that matter.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Lately, Deidara had been the only thing on his mind. He sighed, still making no sense of his thoughts. He had already consulted his friends on his thoughts though.

He told them about the sleepless nights, the slightly fuzzy feeling that he knew was there (though he personally denied it), also about the lack of need. Need of what? Sex of course! He also realized that he had been arguing with himself in his head more often, one factor of him that had changed, among the many others. Maybe Zetsu was rubbing off on him after all.

Kakuzu had just scoffed and told Sasori he was naïve. That, the red-head didn't take too kindly to. Kisame had just mumbled to him that he would know soon. That was very vague. Zetsu said that maybe the world was ending.

Don't get it wrong, Sasori Akasuna was a very smart boy for his age. He was daring, good-looking, practically an all-rounder in external factors. However, when it came to personal things like this, he was a dunce. Even though he caught that his friends were hinting something, he didn't know what they were hinting at.

The other Akatsuki members had said that they may be wrong, and this may just be a phase, but Sasori was sure that this_ thing _they were referring to might be the answer to all his problems. If only he knew...

Sasori sighed in annoyance. All this thinking was making his head hurt, and he wasn't even making sense of anything. What's more, he realized he hadn't really been lusting for the blonde anymore. Instead of staring at his clothed dick and ass, he glanced at the blonde's face more. Maybe the blonde was really starting to lose his sex appeal to the red-head, and all that was left was Deidara's lone pretty face.

When Sasori kissed him, it was no longer strong and demanding, it was different. It was nothing like the kisses he gave to anyone. It wasn't rough and rushed, nor did he just stick to kissing Deidara's lips. Maybe the blonde really was getting boring since he had to try different things. He had undone his normal routine, even denying the blonde sexual pleasure when he would gladly go down on anyone good-looking just for the heck of it.

One nighters and things with no strings attached were his style. Pleasure someone, make them return the favour one way or another, wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

Yet with Deidara, the same rules didn't apply anymore. Was the blonde that much of a turn off?

No it couldn't be. He remembered the day he sent Deidara home and slept over at the blonde's house. The next day, he had to wear Deidara's boxers until he reached home and got to change. He chuckled when he recalled why.

The blonde had had a wet dream over night and since Deidara was spooning Sasori, the red head had an uncomfortable wet spot at the back of his boxers, extremely near his pink hole. To say Deidara was embarrassed was a huge understatement. To make up for it, Deidara let him borrow a new pair.

Sasori, being his usual perverted self, was randy the whole day through out all his classes. Damn it, it was a really long tease.

Then again, that incident was around two weeks ago. He didn't even release back then. By now, he would have been horny as hell at least once and go out with the Blonde to find some relief. But he didn't.

Sasori chuckled, this was getting pathetic. He had already made it so far, but didn't expect himself to lose interest in the blonde so easily. Oh well, maybe he should still keep the blonde around for a while. He could prove to be a good fuck or two. After that, Sasori would do the usual: chuck the sad sap to the corner, get another target and repeat.

Sasori smirked, yeah, that seemed good. He was probably worrying too much. _Guess I should speed things up before I get too bored. I was never patient to begin with anyway._

* * *

Deidara sneezed loudly. _Maybe someone's thinking of me, un._

He chuckled and continued to flip through the channels of his television. He had his hair up in a bun with his fringe mostly tucked behind his ear, except for the few strands of loose hair in his face. He finally found a channel on cosmetics and stuck to it. _Some things just never change_, he thought, a sad smile on his face.

He remembered last week when he and Sasori had skipped school. It really was one of the happiest days of his life. He had never felt so alive, so... himself. There was no other way to describe it. He had even opened up to Sasori that day. He told the red-head about his childhood, something almost no one knew, save for his three best friends.

_"Dei, I wanna know more about you." It wasn't a demand, it was more like asking for permission._

_"Sure Sasori. What do you wanna know, hmm?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"How about my childhood, un? I'm sure you'll be surprised."_

_Sasori just cocked a brow, smirking slightly._

_Deidara began to tell him about when he was younger. Back then, he had a blonde, twin sister. Her name? Misa. The two of them were extremely close, spending day and night with each other, especially due to their young age. They were like best friends, the bond binding them both together being very tight. Deidara had lost his father at a young age due to cancer, but their mother was content with just the two of them. They were a very happy family._

_"Well what happened to Misa? I haven't heard of her before this and I've never seen her in the photographs around your house."_

_"She's dead."_

_Deidara and Misa had only been 7 years old when it happened. She had been knocked down on her way home from school. Both Deidara and Chiaki were there too. How did she get on to the road unsupervised? Simple. Chiaki had slapped her, for saying something doubtful about her deceased father. Deidara couldn't even remember what it was about. That just showed how little importance it held. However, because of Chiaki's harsh slap, Misa lost her balance and stumbled off the pavement, on to the road, getting hit by an oncoming car._

_Deidara could still remember her lithe form, bleeding. That day, Misa bled to her death. There was nothing Deidara or Chiaki could've done about it._

_"That was unfortunate." Sasori frowned slightly._

_"That wasn't the worst yet, yeah."_

_From then on, Chiaki had never been the same. She had blamed herself with the death of Misa. She hardly ate or slept, and when she did, it was just enough for survival. The mood at him was depressing and it started to get to Deidara too. One day though, Chiaki came into the blonde's room holding a brush. She sat Deidara down, saying soft sweet things while she brushed his hair. He had longer than shoulder length hair which she neatly braided. Deidara recognized this action, it was what his mother did for Misa every morning._

_Soon enough, he was eating only Misa's favorite foods, wearing her favorite sets of clothing, even watching her preferred television programmes. Deidara talked like her, laughed like her, he lived like her. His whole life, became his sister's life._

_Deidara Iwari lived majority of his life imposing as Misa Iwari. That much was a fact. Why? It made his mother happy... No, it made her sane._

_He didn't know how long he had acted like his sister, but he had supposed it had been around 5 odd years._

_Life was hard. He didn't know that he and his sister had so much in common, yet even more difference. From small things like color choice and preferred music, to bigger things such as clothing choice and allergies, made him wonder if they really were twins. How many times had his mother slapped him for making the wrong choice? How many times would she scream about how Misa preferred one thing and not the other, while questioning what Deidara did to her only child. _

_There were simply too many times to count. The word 'only child' which she always screeched cut. Deidara didn't know what else to do except for obeying. Chiaki had never hit him, but those accusing eyes looking at him were far worse than a harsh slap across the face. Soon, living like Misa was a basic means of happiness to the blonde. He did it daily, almost never screwing up. He used to think he became the perfect replica of how Misa would be like. _

_For __months though, he had always questioned himself. Who was he? Misa? Deidara? He didn't know anymore. No one called him Deidara for a long time, so he supposed he was Misa. But yet, he didn't feel satisfied with this answer. To him, it didn't feel right. Something was off about him being Misa... but what was it?_

_It wasn't that he could remember, but he refused to admit it. Admitting to anyone that he was Deidara, only got him hurt. He didn't want anymore of that._

_Most people stayed away from him. He couldn't understand why. Had there been something wrong with him? No, he was just a guy... who dressed in girl clothes? A boy who liked make-up, heels and tights more than video games and sports? He must have gotten something wrong, after he was just a normal guy who... liked other boys._

_It was then that Deidara started questioning not just his identity, but everything about him. Who was he? What was he? He... was afraid. The world he knew was not the same anymore. Walking down on the streets meant seeing everyone glare at him distastefully, hearing the millions of whispers mocking his being. What was wrong with him? Why did everyone look at him that way? _

_He was becoming fucking paranoid. He was sure every other man on the street wanted to hunt him down and kill him for being... wrong. After all, he wasn't right. He was never right. He was different... a defect. That was what he was all along._

_Pretty soon, Deidara fell into a depression-like state. The only one to notice was Chiaki, since Deidara never had many friends since he isolated himself from the outside world._

_She, of course, knew that what she'd been doing for all those years was just putting pressure on Deidara. The blonde first did it because she wanted him to, then it became a part of him, before he lost sight of who he was. She insisted that it was her fault. She had changed Deidara's life for her own selfish reasons._

_"She always wanted a girl, un. Misa was her favorite."_

_To think that Chiaki killed the child she preferred, was too much for the woman to handle. This was the result. Deidara had to be the one who paid for her sins._

_"After a lot of persuasion, therapy, medication and maybe a mental hospital, here I am, un. Of course, I have Hidan and the others to thank too."_

He laughed when he remembered his words. Somethings really never change, like his liking for tight clothing. He remembered Sasori's fairly pale face when he was done with his story too. Was the red-head really that surprised? Then again, Deidara wasn't the same person he was back then. He was much more happy and lively, and he liked it better this way.

His mother had given him more freedom. She always encouraged, almost desperately, that he made his own decisions based on what he saw fit and not on other people's opinion. So far, he was doing a really great job. Chiaki was ten times more understanding than she had ever been in her life too. His life was good, and Sasori just made it better.

Deidara didn't know if it was just his imagination but Sasori seemed more... affectionate. He had heard from Itachi that Kisame (apparently from the raven's lecture classes after switching his timetable due to his new subjects) seemed unsure to whether or not Sasori was serious about him. Of course Sasori had to be! They had kissed and done other stuff to prove it too! Kisame didn't know anything! He was just some dude from the other side of town! Sure he was Sasori's good friend, but Deidara was sure Sasori really liked him. He was even becoming more gentle. That was proof!

So fuck Kisame and his unsure and round-about answers that he gave Itachi. Deidara would believe in what he wanted to, and if he chose to believe Sasori, then he would.

He yawned softly as he flipped to another channel, a movie seemed good right about now.

* * *

Itachi lay on his stomach in bed. He couldn't fall asleep. It seemed to him that Sasori wasn't serious about Deidara. Of course he had evidence to back him up. Like how he incessantly flirted with the girl who sat beside him in Biology, the same girl who sat behind the red-head. Her name was Akiko, but Sasori must have made it his personal mission to call her Aki in such a _charming_ way all the time.

The girl had the gall to flirt back too, in the middle of biology, of all classes. Although he couldn't hear them clearly sometimes, he had a pretty good idea what their conversation was about most of the time. Itachi was surprised Sasori hadn't asked her for sex for real yet. The way they went at it with their words made it seem like sex was always an option, something that Sasori and Aki would shamelessly talk about as if they were dating.

However, Sasori was with Deidara. Whether Aki knew it or not, Itachi didn't know since she was a sophomore. She was pretty, if Itachi had to admit and she was friendly and sweet too.

She and Itachi were friends, normal ones mind you, who talked a little in class by passing notes in class on the rare occasion that Sasori paid attention. She didn't seem like an easy girl although she did act like she wanted to have fun. Through Itachi's observations in class, Sasori was the one who usually started the flirting at first, until a few more classes passed and Aki flirted back. Since then, Sasori would always start and Aki would just respond.

Was this what they called a flirtationship? The guy probably just wanted someone to bang, or at least that's what it looked like in Itachi's eyes. _Insolent flirt probably couldn't appreciate Deidara even if he was wrapped in a pretty bow. _

Now, Itachi wasn't jealous or anything. Absolutely not. There was no way in heaven's name would he ever be jealous because some guy called Sasori often sucked faces with Deidara. No, just no.

Oh who was he kidding? The coarse language was a give away to the amount of envy Itachi kept hidden inside him. Well, mostly hidden anyway. Sometimes he just couldn't help it and let it slip out, but that was when no one was looking. Like right now.

Deidara was his! Well, yes, _was_ his. He still would've been if Sasuke wasn't so nosy. But it wasn't his little brother's fault. He was curious at such a raw tender age, that's what Itachi told himself. If there was anyone he loved more than Deidara, it was Sasuke. That much was obvious.

Anyway, who did Sasori think he is, playing with Deidara like that? That imbecile better be on the look on 24/7 because Itachi will surely make him pay. _Slowly and painfully,_ Itachi thought.

Deidara was such a genuinely nice, caring and fragile person. Sasori should've known better than to get Deidara involved like this. None of his actions showed that he was truly concerned about Deidara and even if it did, Itachi was sure there was some double meaning behind it. Okay, so maybe Itachi was being biased, but he really didn't want Deidara to get hurt. Even Kisame could tell that Sasori wasn't serious! And based on Itachi's research, Sasori was the school's most famous, and most successful playboy.

_Naive, _Itachi thought solemnly.

He needed to try and convince Deidara that Sasori didn't like him, but how? The blonde was as stubborn as an ox. Itachi supposed he could try talking to Deidara _again._ At lest that was a plan.

He sighed, rolling over on to his back. Thinking about trivial things like this would do him no good. Itachi decided to end this ceaseless thinking and go to bed. His eyes fluttered shut and not long after, he let peaceful sleep claim him.

* * *

Kisame sighed as he combed his hair. He could hear Zetsu's snores from the other bedroom in the small apartment they lived in. While Zetsu was soundly asleep, Kisame's eyes were slightly bloodshot. He was extremely tired, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep.

He was at the bathroom sink, staring at himself in the mirror on the medicine cabinet. Gosh, he looked like a zombie. He splashed some water on to his face, hoping that it'll make him feel better.

Lately, he was in a pinch. He had told Itachi about Sasori's attitude towards his relationship with Deidara and he felt like he had betrayed Sasori a little. But he couldn't help it! That day, when Deidara asked if he and Itachi would mind backing a cake for Sasori's birthday since Deidara was a bad cook, he just couldn't help it. They were together, alone, in the brute's kitchen and Itachi had been the one to ensue a conversation. Kisame, of course, wanted to talk to Itachi as much as possible, and if this was Itachi's choice of a conversation, he would try his best to continue it.

That, apparently included a little of his friend's secrets. Sure he had given unsure answers, but Itachi was sharp. He sighed. Kisame felt guilty now. He tried to tell himself it was worth it. The fun he had with Itachi that day, the small conversations that sent small sparks through his being, was worth every bit of it.

Speaking of baking the cake, Itachi was really good in the kitchen. He wasn't just smart and athletic, he was good at everything. Oh and that apron he wore, damn it. It was just so... sexy. The way the strings wrapped around Itachi's thin waist was just so...

Kisame snapped himself out of it. He should probably stop thinking about it. Itachi, was Itachi after all. He was a beautiful, smart boy from the other side of town and Kisame was lucky to share one class with him. Being in the same club was a bonus, proving that he was extremely lucky.

Then again, Itachi did seem to enjoy that day too. Maybe as much as Kisame? Nah, that was just wishful thinking. Still, a guy can dream can't he? Maybe Itachi wouldn't mind if they became closer. They were friends with benefits after all, and the word 'friends' is the start of it. Yeah, that excuse would probably work.

He went back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He grabbed his phone from beside his pillow and typed out a text. _Something casual should do,_ he thought.

_To: Itachi_

_Hey, you up?_

Then, he waited. Seconds later, his phone vibrated and lit up. Damn, that kid was always punctual.

_From: Zetsu_

_Off the bathroom lights, idiot._

Damn, it was just Zetsu. He sighed once again, getting up to switch off the bathroom lights before switching off his own. He probably should go to sleep by now, seeing it was close to 2am. He crawled on to bed and stuffed his face into a pillow, hoping to catch a couple of winks.

* * *

Kakuzu looked at the busy bar. He was doing well tonight. He was a bartender down at _La Suize_. Since the police in this town was slack, a lot of crimes happened and a lot of rules were bent. Especially on this side of town. That's how Kakuzu could work here with no problem.

No one really cared if you were robbed or stabbed. Rape happened often enough too. Just walking down the streets alone was pretty dangerous if you were a small fella. Growing up here was harsh. Life just wasn't fair to anyone, especially people on this side of town.

Take Kisame and Zetsu for example.

The both of them lived together after being disowned at birth for their unnatural looks. It wasn't even their fault. Almost 20 years back, there was a radiation leak at a few nuclear plants. Their parents probably lived near there and caught the radiation. It wasn't their fault they were born this way at all. Since there weren't many orphanages on the _poor _side of town, but a lot of orphans (due to parents not being able to support their families ), Zetsu and Kisame got kicked out of one when they turned 13. They were barely able to survive. Even now they struggled to make ends meet.

However, on the other side of town, they had posh orphanages that were barely inhabited. Even if it was a crowded orphanage, their buildings and facilities were enough to make schools want to shut down. Kids there stayed until they were no longer a minor, or when they had a proper paying job.

The difference was insane! But Kakuzu supposed that's how people stayed alive here. They robbed, cheated and killed just for survival. The deeper you went into town, the more crimes you would've seen. Since Kakuzu and his friends lived right on the border of the _poor _side of town, crime here was a lot less, but the unfair ways of the world were just as strong.

People here were often 'lead astray', to put it nicely. The rich civilians of this town looked down on the people here, and Kakuzu was sick of it. His school was extremely chaotic. Bullies and gangs were always up and about. The Akatsuki was the only gang keeping things in order. What did they do? They instilled fear in the students so that people wouldn't mess with them. Either that, or the students liked them so they had their support too.

Being part of the council was tiring as well. One thing that most people didn't know was that the council did most of the pupil's profiling. If anything weird was up with them, it would be the council's job to find out. If they could, they were to do something about it. When the teachers said 'council', they probably meant 'counsel' as well. Kakuzu usually wasn't involve with those... troubled kids though. He usually did the heavy lifting, which was fighting off gangs who tried to defy them.

The Akatsuki and himself really had their work cut out for them.

Kakuzu wondered how his friends were doing. They all knew that their gang business had earned them a number of haters and a lot of respect. Yet, they had no allies. The four boys knew that they only had each other when it came to the extreme. Their bond was tight and they often worried about each other, whether they showed it or not.

Maybe he should go check up on Sasori tomorrow just inca-

"Oi! One more v-vodka!"

Kakuzu looked at the man who just ordered. His eyes could barely stay open and his face was flushed. He had the hiccups too.

"What da fuck are ya looking at?"

"I think you should go home."

"Not wi-ithout my drink, I a-ain't!"

"Sir, you're drunk."

"Would a fucking d-drunk man do this-s?" The man asked rhetorically before throwing a punch as Kakuzu. The teen's head was pushed toward his left. He stumbled back a bit before clutching his cheek. Fuck, the drunkard hit hard. The commotion caused made the bar grow silent. The drunk man was about to climb over the counter and start another ruckus before a woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Th-the fuck you w-want, bitch?" He was about turn around and slap her when something jabbed his neck.

The woman swiftly caught the unconscious male.

"Oh look, he fainted." She lied. With that, everyone in the bar got back to what they were doing, since the show was over.

"Kakuzu, could you be a dear and dump him outside the backdoor?"

"Sure thing." The brute replied.

That petite woman, who wasn't even as tall as Sasori, had taken down the man in one jab to the neck. She used to do acupuncture before she started working in the bar. She was Kakuzu's aunt, although not his biological one. She was the person Kakuzu lived with after his parents abandoned him. Most people thought she was scary as hell, even Kakuzu. How could such a small woman take down a brute bigger than Kakuzu and not even break a sweat?

_Must be in the eyes, _he thought. She had the prettiest purple eyes he had ever seen. They shined, like a hidden flame was in them. Her eyes reminded him of Pein's eyes... wait, no. Pein's eyes reminded him of his aunt's. The deep, dark purple that Kakuzu seemed to get lost in as a kid. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't like he liked his own aunt, that would be weird. It was just that her eyes seemed to hold some kind of magic.

When he was younger, he used to think that. Now, he finally knew what that 'magic' actually was. It was hope. Her eyes didn't look at him in contempt or mock, it was a pure look of content for him. They didn't try to stare him down or make him go away, they gleamed in happiness at his presence. That was why he had liked those eyes so much.

Pein had similar eyes to her. But Kakuzu thought he was never going to see eyes like that again. The eyes that were almost the perfect replica of his aunt's. Kakuzu didn't just one person to accept him, he wanted more. Through Pein, he had found that. The Akatsuki possessed what he was looking for. He had never felt more in place in his whole life.

However, there was one more. One more set of eyes that seemed to genuinely gleam. It was Hidan's.

What's more, Hidan's eyes didn't just gleam at him, it shined at everybody. That look in his eyes was always there. It wasn't exactly the look of 'like' or 'dislike'. It was the look of '_acceptance_'.

He was sure that in the first few weeks of school, Hidan must have hated him. Yet, he never had the look of disgust on him when he saw Kakuzu. There wasn't the judgmental look that Kakuzu faced for most his life. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and bothered about him almost the same way he did for everyone else. Just because he hated a person, didn't mean he was going to treat them differently or unfairly.

That was what drew Kakuzu towards Hidan. Hidan was justly, fair and unbiased. That was what Kakuzu liked. Although he was mean, he was mean to everyone. That doesn't mean he didn't care though. Kakuzu thought that if the albino were to be biased to anyone, it would've been his three friends, just them and no one else. That was understandable.

Kakuzu also liked Hidan's shy side. It was his vulnerable side. Everyone had a weakness so he could understand. This was the side that was often covered up with his fuck-off-before-I-kill-you attitude. Kakuzu liked to think that this was part of the real Hidan. A part of him that was unsure and afraid of the real world behind his fortress of cash.

This made Kakuzu want to, as disgusting and cliché as it sounded, take care of the younger male, telling him that everything would be okay. Kakuzu knew it sounded pathetic, but that's what happens when people fell in love.

Maybe he shouldn't have laughed when his aunt told him about her boyfriend that broke up with her. Yeah, he probably shouldn't have, since it left him laying in bed for week because of sore muscles.

* * *

Tobi grumbled incoherent words as he went to the bathroom to relief himself. As he sighed in content, his thoughts suddenly turned to Zetsu. So here he was, in the bathroom, taking a piss, and he had to think of Zetsu. Things couldn't have gotten more awkward in the middle of the night. He went to wash his hands and looked at his reflection. Obito stood at the other side.

_You really like him? Pathetic._

"Tobi can't help it! Anyway, if Tobi likes Zetsu, it means Obito-kun likes Zetsu too!"

Having an argument with your own reflection? Yeah, things just got a little more awkward.

_Hmph, as if. You just don't want to feel guilty for your fantasies, and in turn are blaming me for it._

"What? Tobi doesn't have any fantasies!"

_We share the same subconscious remember? I know things. _

"Obito-kun is just a meanie who likes to lie about Tobi!"

_It's not a lie if it's true, you know._

By now, Tobi was flustered.

"But... but that means Obito-kun was thinking about it too! Same subconscious and all!"

_Idiot, stop blubbering nonsense so loudly before you wake someone up._

With that, the brash male was gone. Tobi quickly went back to sleep in case anyone had heard him. If his parents found out he was gay, they'd probably disown him. Just as sleep was about to take over him, Obito mumbled something.

_You were right about the subconscious claim, I'll give you that._

As dusk inched closer to dawn, our favorite bunch of teens drown themselves in deep slumber. While some were still confused and had questions unanswered, others had a plan to put in action. What we all know though, was that the only two who had a peaceful night were Hidan and Zetsu, the only two that were unaffected by this curse we call 'love'.

* * *

**Schools starting soon so expect slower updates! Sorry this took so long :\ I really didn't know how to make this chapter flow, but I hope this was more than alright :) **

**Any MattMello fans out there? Or perhaps anyone who'd wanna make friends? :) My inbox is always open! **

**Expect more time skips and kink in the next chapter! The exciting part will start!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Week 20

**Week 20, Winter**

Sasori was always very confident of himself, knowing that he could come up with a solution to every problem. However this time, he really had to pat himself on the back. He turned a simple, innocent movie date that Deidara suggested into something more. Of course the blonde didn't know about his little plans, but he wanted to relieve his pent-up sexual frustration from over the weeks. This was gonna be good.

After school on Friday, he and the blonde went out to a near-by mall to have lunch before the movie. He bought the blonde drinks which Deidara gladly finished. When they were buying popcorn just before the movie, Deidara spoke up.

"Sasori, un. Um, I need to use the toilet so you go first."

Sasori merely nodded. When the blonde turned away, Sasori couldn't help the devious smirk that formed on his lips. _Perfect._

He sat at his designated seat, popcorn still in hand. Since the theater was in the poor side of town, the popcorn bag was made of soft, card-like material. Sasori pulled out a penknife from his pocket and carefully cut out a circle a the bottom, making sure that the popcorn didn't fall out. When that was done, he unzipped his jeans. Since the theater was dark (another problem with theaters here), he didn't have to hide the fact that he took out his length and stroked it till it was half-hard. Careful and skillful hands allowed him to put his length through the cut out circle without creating a mess.

From the outside, it looked like Sasori just put the bag of popcorn on his lap. Deidara wouldn't suspect a thing.

When the blonde came back, he sat beside Sasori and unknowingly ate the popcorn. As time passed by, Sasori felt cool air against the heated skin of his member. Deidara had ghosted his fingers across Sasori's head many times, thinking it was just popcorn. The action movie they were walking kept Deidara so engrossed that he didn't notice Sasori's awkward shifting.

Sasori wasn't going to lie, he was extremely easily turned on. He just had a lot of self-control, but everything had a limit.

As Deidara reached to get more popcorn, he gently pinched something that elicited a small sound from Sasori's lips. Deidara could've sworn he heard a moan. He turned to see Sasori buck his hips and he felt warm flesh. He had masturbated enough times to know what it was.

He smirked as he purposely teased the head of Sasori's member. Gently tracing the head, he refused to grasp Sasori's cock fully. The red-head just growled as anticipation built up inside him. He grabbed Deidara's chin and drew him close for a kiss. He pushed his mouth into Deidara's forcefully, tongue lapping at the other's. Sasori moaned as he felt Deidara move the popcorn aside so that he could close his hand around the top half of Sasori's dick. His hand twisted and stroked the other male's length, occasionally thumbing the head.

The sound effects of the action movie covered up the sounds of their deed. The theater wasn't crowded, so no one would've caught them. Still, the adrenaline of getting caught make Sasori's length pulse against the blonde's hand. As a loud crash sounded through the cinema, Sasori moaned loudly into Deidara's mouth. He came hard, long sticky threads of white covering Deidara's hand and the popcorn bag.

Sasori was still tense and panting as Deidara picked it one popcorn and put it in his mouth. He swallowed and smirked.

"Tasty." He said seductively. Sasori felt chills ran up his spine.

Gosh, when was the last time he had that much pleasure?

Perhaps never.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was smart, extremely intelligent. So how did he score a zero on his test? Simple. He forgot to write his name. Now, what did that get him? Yes, that's right.

A beating.

A black eye and a split lip was all that was done so far. It was all his father said he would do.

One might think that Itachi would've been relieved. His father wouldn't beat him so he must be glad, right?

Wrong.

The words he said still rang in Itachi's head.

"You're not worth the beating." Fugaku had said.

So, after all the physical pain, verbal abuse, and maybe scalding water, he wasn't worth it anymore? Was he not worth that thirty minutes his father spent on him? Even if it was to leave him temporary disfigured? Was he such a hopeless cause that his violent, usually drunk father couldn't even bother to beat him well? To Itachi, him stopping his beatings half way was just a way of saying that his father didn't want him anymore. It said that Fugaku couldn't give two shits about him anymore even if he tried.

Itachi bit his lip. It was busted so bad that it bled, while he was just making it worse. Was he really that worthless? Was he unable to do things right? He thought he could shield his family from his father but his own father couldn't care about him anymore. Had he failed?

No matter how great Itachi was, no matter how hard he tried, he still had a weakness. All his life, all he sought after was attention. It was because of attention did he want to impress his parents, leading them to want more from he turned 10, the only form of recognition from his father Itachi got was beatings, and to the young boy, beatings had turned into attention. It was because of attention did he want to satisfy them, going as far as to receive beatings from his father.

It was truly all Itachi ever wanted. When his father was home, all he wanted was to eat, sleep and beat. His mother only talked to, and about him, when he did well in school. Sasuke only looked up to him only because people called him a genius. Itachi was satisfied this way.

But now that he didn't have a good score, his father didn't see the worth in beating him. His mother had just kept quiet and didn't even call on him to eat. Sasuke just stared at him in disbelieving shock and ran out of his room in confusion.

What did Itachi have now?

...

He had nothing left. His cause of living was gone now. Call him an attention-whore, but that was who he was inside. He had gotten so much of it that he couldn't go without it now.

Itachi was broken and he knew it. He was insecure. He felt that he wasn't good enough for anything now. They said that emotions get in the way of thinking and this is what was happening. Itachi felt a lump in his throat. Blood seemed to rush to his nose as he felt his stomach dip.

What was of him now? He had nothing to his name anymore. He had made a stupid mistake and it caused him everything. He felt something ebb away at his heart. The feeling wouldn't leave him alone while his heart felt extremely heavy.

He choked back a sob as he desperately thought of something, _anything_, to make him feel better.

He... he had friends. They were... always praising him for being smart.

No, that couldn't work. His friends would have the same reaction as Sasuke and...

Itachi cursed. Something else. He had to think of something else.

Something like ... Kisame?

The older male was his friend with benefits. That meant that he liked Itachi in a way by certain extent, and it couldn't have been academics! He quickly grabbed his phone as he took of his shirt and shorts. He took a picture, neck down and sent it to the other male. He added an innocent sounding text of "how do I look?" as well.

When he got a text back, it felt like an eternity had passed. To his relief, Kisame had complimented him of his looks. Like how slim his legs looked and how muscular he actually was. He also said that Itachi's bulge in his boxers was attractive.

The raven reached down and cupped himself through the fabric, muffling a moan. He was still sensitive to the feeling of electricity shooting through him. It made his groin tingle and he couldn't help but want it more. He texted Kisame to meet him in a hotel he knew towards the inside of town.

When people were desperate, the Uchiha's were known to take it to a whole new level.

When Kisame agreed, he quickly left home. He didn't care about the parents who wouldn't even look at him. He was going out with a friend who agreed to be met at a hotel and he was going to flaunt it like he won the lottery. In his message, Kisame even sounded eager to meet the Uchiha.

Itachi didn't care about his family anymore, he had other people who would spare a glance at him.

* * *

Zetsu had Tobi over this weekend. He congratulated the boy for improving tremendously for this exam. The boy had gotten mostly 'A's and 'B's unlike almost failing the last time.

Tobi really had a lot of determination. He was scared, but he didn't back down. He also had some spunk from Obito. Tobi would face his challenges even if he knew he couldn't do it and was very hardworking. Zetsu liked that. Tobi wasn't how Zetsu was when he was younger. Zetsu had Kisame shield him from harm all the time until he realized that if he couldn't stand on hid own two feet, he could never stand up at all.

Sure Tobi had gotten help, but Zetsu had never spoon-fed him. Tobi was able to clear his obstacles on his own during the exam, where else Zetsu had Kisame to protect him from being picked on. The green-haired male had relied on his friend so much that he felt guilty about it. He shouldn't have used Kisame so much. He only realized that years later when they were freshmen in high school.

Tobi was different. He had the same problem, just a different mindset. Zetsu wished he could've been like that, so he wouldn't have to feel in debt to his friend. As Zetsu glanced at Tobi, his gaze lingered for far much longer than he should've. Tobi didn't notice though, as he was busy watching cartoons on the television.

The raven-haired boy laughed at the cartoon, the room filled with his childish giggles. Zetsu loved that sound. It was how a kid would laugh at the world, so carefree and innocent. The world was nothing like that, and Zetsu knew, but Tobi looked at it differently. His mind possessed innocence that Zetsu wanted to protect.

Yet, he knew Tobi, as a person, was aware of the bad in the world. That's where Obito came in. That was the side of Tobi that was more mature, the side that the childishness of the boy didn't want to admit.

The boy seemed so fragile, so easy to break. He wanted to help support Tobi. In a way, he could see the part of himself he wished he could be in the boy. Yes, it was cliché.

But love was always like that no? The ups, downs, and 180-turn-arounds.

Zetsu used to think it was stupid, but locking his gaze on Tobi for the past few minutes made him think otherwise. He regained his composure and silently watched cartoons with the younger male, sneaking glances at the hopeful glint in the other's eyes.

The purity in them were simply captivating.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a little sinlessness in this tainted world they lived in.

* * *

Kisame didn't care about anything anymore. He couldn't focus on the rest of the world. All he knew and cared about was the sinful man in front of him. The one that was a moaning, panting, sweaty mess.

He was giving Itachi great head and he could feel the Uchiha tense up as his orgasm approached.

Kisame couldn't stop himself from giving into Itachi's desires. Sure he had feelings for the boy, but that didn't matter. It wouldn't matter if his stomach flipped when he saw Itachi, or if daydreamed in class about the other male. None of it mattered here when they were like this; Kisame giving the pleasure Itachi always demanded for.

Why didn't it matter? It wasn't because Itachi loved him back, not even close. It was because they were only _friends_ _with benefits_.

They weren't more than that, not in the least. Their relationship was driven based only on pleasure. They were no feelings, or they weren't supposed to be any. It was just sexual desire and if Itachi were to find out otherwise, he would probably shun Kisame.

Kisame knew he couldn't take the mockery, the avoiding, the abandonment that Itachi would give him if he ever found out. For all his life, that was all he got from most people. He didn't want that from Itachi. Not now, not ever. Not when he had the privilege to do this; see Itachi like this, hear Itachi like this.

Kisame was so close to the Uchiha's heart that it hurt. It hurt knowing that Itachi would never love him back, that if his feelings were found out it would be the end of 'them'.

However, he found keeping it a secret increasingly hard. Part of him couldn't handle the pressure of keeping it to himself, yet he knew what would happen if it did slip out. He definitely didn't want that.

He just had to brave through it and pretend he was alright. He had to act as if Itachi was just a junior he couldn't care more for other than for his needs. He had to put up the façade that Itachi didn't interest him, that he didn't want to save Itachi from his awful father, that Kisame didn't like Itachi _so damn much_.

Before he knew it, he felt salty liquid shoot down his throat and he resisted the urge to gag. He swallowed it and let go of the limp member in his mouth. Looking at the beautiful mess before him, he thought that this was all worth it.

If this was what it took to be near the flawless man he knew, he would do it.

They always said love was blind and stupid, and Kisame could finally understand now.

* * *

Deidara was over at Sasori's, the raging fire behind them helped them to keep warm in their simple clothes. Sasori was texting away on his phone as Deidara played with his Xbox.

"Sasori, play with me." Deidara passed the controller to Sasori, but the red-head just pushed it away.

"Later, brat. I'm busy."

Deidara pouted. "What could you be so busy with, un?"

"I'm arranging a meeting for very important matters."

Deidara sighed, continuing to play against the computer programme.

Sasori reached into the bag of potato chips only to retract his arm, empty-handed. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he got up to get more. Deidara scowled. Sasori had been ignoring him ever since he started texting on his phone. Deidara felt bored and slightly unwanted.

He took the chance to peek at Sasori's phone when it lit up. On the screen, the message was displayed.

_From: Temari_

_Yeah, tomorrow's great. Can't wait for the movie date then!_

_Oh, and yes I can do dinner tomorrow too._

_Can't for the fun we'll have tomorrow~_

Deidara couldn't help the jealousy that crept into his heart. So this was the very important matter Sasori had mentioned. Pft.

Then again, maybe Temari was the one who stroke up a meeting, although it seemed unlikely from the way the text was written. Still, Deidara would trust his boyfriend, though it didn't mean he won't probe a little.

When Sasori came back, he tried to cover up his thoughts and ask casually.

"You free tomorrow, 'sori?"

"No. I have council meetings tomorrow." _Lie. _

"What about around dinner time, hmm?"

"Going over to Kisame's for council work." _Lie._

"So you'll just be doing that the whole day? Boring, un."

"Yes, I will be." _Another lie. _

Deidara bit his lip as he continued to play on the Xbox. Sasori was lying to him. He couldn't really be cheating on him could he? No, of course not. Temari just must've been this flirty girl who couldn't keep her hands of Sasori. Yeah, that was all it was.

That was what Deidara had initially thought, but when he went back to school a few days after for a project, he saw something he wished he didn't.

He turned a corner and he almost dropped his books. He saw Sasori and Temari, and well... they were kissing. It wasn't even a peck. It was a deep, long kiss. Sasori even moved his hands to cup Temari's face while the girl had her hands on his chest.

Deidara only saw it for less than a minute, but it was more than enough. He spun round and ran. He ran and ran all the way until he was on the other side of school. He exited from there and just went to a deserted area of the school. He slumped down on to the floor and cradled his knees in his arms.

He couldn't have possibly seen Sasori kissing someone else... could he? The red-head loved him... didn't he? Or was he no better than a girl?

Was he inadequate as a boy _again_? It was like that time with Misa. No one wanted a boy, they only wanted a girl. And no matter how hard Deidara tried, the truth would still remain. He was a boy, with a dick and balls. No one wanted that.

He was frustrated and hurt.

How could Sasori cheat on him like that? If he wasn't good enough he could've just... broken up with him! He didn't need to resort to playing with Deidara's feelings like that. He didn't need to use the blonde for his own pleasure. He could've just gently let Deidara down.

Anything, _anything, _would be better than this. Anything would be better than this lump in his throat, better than his heavy hard. He found it hard to suppress the sobs that wrecked through him.

The bitter feeling in his chest wouldn't leave him alone. He felt so betrayed, so used that he just couldn't help but break down. Why did this always happen? Why was he never good enough when he tried his best? _Why? _

And when he loved Sasori too. Why did everyone he love have to hurt him? Didn't they know that Deidara was emotionally in pain? Did they just not know how the sting in his heart felt; or how he blamed himself from everything?

Perhaps they'll just never know.

* * *

**Another chapter, loves :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. ****It's a little different from my normal style so yeah.**

**Yes, I know I left out the KakuHida but you guys just have to beg for it :D Nah, I'm kidding. That'll be up in the next chapter~**

**Like? Dislike? Review and tell me why! Suggestions greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Week 21, part 1

** *Short chappy! Separated it from the rest to give it more effect, you know? Hope you guys enjoy it 'cos I tried my best on this :) Not an emotional person so tell me what you think! Review please!  
**

**I've been having a lack of reviews (no, I'm not complaining) so I've been wondering why? I'm afraid that I may not be able to live up to the standard that I have set for myself on this fic, thus if I've been' 'lacking' in anything, feel free to tell me :)**

**Oh and I wrote this listening to a song, which should be fairly obvious after you read it. Anyone care to guess?**

**Otherwise, onwards~!**

* * *

**Week 21**

The four boys were over at Sanctuary hanging out. They had just gotten out of a game of strip poker where Tobi was winning. The boy wasn't the brightest one, but he always had the greatest luck among them. Deidara was stark-ass naked while Itachi and Hidan had been reduced to their boxers. Tobi still had his shirt and boxers on.

Since they were all good friends and had seen each other naked a few times, the boys didn't bother redressing. However, there was a particular change in the boys today.

Deidara had all of his hair tied up and had even put eyeliner on. He looked even more feminine than usual and Hidan thought he was probably going for a date later.

"Hey Dei, goin' somewhere?" He asked.

To be honest, Deidara did have plans. Deidara had been invited to go to Sasori's house later, but felt reluctant to go. Who could blame him though? Everytime he thought about Sasori kissing Temari like that, he felt so bitter; so empty.

Sasori had once told him, "Love is a gamble. You either win it all, or lose everything."

At that time, he hadn't thought much of it and just took it that Sasori was willing to gamble everything away for Deidara, but the blonde understood what he meant now. He was the one on the losing end. He now had nothing, absolutely nothing.

Did Sasori really mean those sweet words that he often whispered to Deidara? Perhaps it was just such sweet nothingness. The empty words had scarred his heart, made it hard for him to breathe, and had stung his eyes.

Were those words just empty air? Deidara didn't' have the will to continue believing in those words anymore. Whether Sasori's words were true or not couldn't quell the hollow feeling in his heart.

When he was over at Sasori's, the red-head cuddled him. However, he couldn't feel anything. He was completely numb.

As the red-head whispered sweet things int his ear, he wanted to cry. He knew those words meant nothing now. The blonde knew the red-head didn't really care and the sugary 'I love you's were really nothing but empty air.

Sasori gave Deidara nothing at all. He didn't give the blonde his heart or soul, not even the simple truth. Sasori hid behind the lies of sweet nothings.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't trust the red-head anymore. All the words he spouted was utterly meaningless. Deidara had enough.

He pushed Sasori away and stood up from the couch. Sasori, being shoved so hard he toppled on to his back, glared at the blonde.

"What the fuck was that for?" He growled.

"Tell me, Sasori," Deidara said in a soft voice. "What am I to you?"

"What are you talking about? You're my boyfriend, of course. I love and care for you."

"No you don't! I saw you kissing Temari last week." His voice grew soft, now barely above a whisper. "Why?"

"...Because I felt like it." Came Sasori's simple reply.

Deidara bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He wouldn't cry for someone who couldn't even give two shits for his feelings. He tilted his head downwards and let his bangs cover his eyes. He didn't want to look at Sasori anymore; he couldn't.

"Look," he spoke up after a moment of silence. "I'll just go. We can pretend that this never happened...that 'us' never happened or whatever, alright? I... _I'll_ just go."

Sasori nodded and got up to unlock the door for Deidara. As soon as the blonde was out, he heard the door slam shut behind him. Deidara gritted his teeth.

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, _he kept chanting to himself. Before he knew it though, tears were slowly gliding down his cheeks. As he walked off the porch, rain joined those tears and disguised themselves as he walked back home.

The rain soaked him to the bone. but he couldn't care less about it. His mind was more focused on other things.

Sasori really did cheat in him, huh. He lied about his feelings and played around with Deidara's. _Itachi was right after all_, he mused bitterly.

Deidara had a bitter smile on his face as he thought about the hollowness he felt. It just brought more tears down his face. He felt so damn betrayed.

He brought a hand up to roughly clean away the tears. A part of him wanted to forgive Sasori, but it wasn't that easy for him to just let it go. He took every single word Sasori had said to heart and now, they were just words; worthless and misleading.

He had been such a fool; such a huge, stupid, complete fool. Why hadn't he listened to his friends? Why was he always so goddamn stubborn?

Deidara punched a near-by wall. He slowly retracted his hand and repeated the action again, again and again. He felt so much frustration that he couldn't find a better way to relieve it then to punch something. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't realize that his hand was bleeding until he saw drops of diluted red on the floor beneath him. He felt his knuckles sting slightly as they bled. He let out another frustrated yell as he slammed his forehead against the wall, his breath heavy.

He tried to blink back the tears as his lip bled from the biting. How did this happen?

How did he let Sasori turn him into such a mess? How did he fall so deeply for a guy like that? How... how the fuck did this happen to him?

He closed his eyes to try to escape from the world, trying to regulate his breathing. He felt like his rib cage was crushing his insides, his head heavy. He caught himself thinking about the one who betrayed him, his thoughts singing the words of his heart.

_Why, Sasori?_

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
